


Professor

by CassieLinn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Draco Malfoy, Developing Relationship, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female Characters, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Next Generation, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mature Harry Potter, Multi, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Pansy Parkinson, Past Abuse, Past Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Past Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Professor Draco Malfoy, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Teacher Harry Potter, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieLinn/pseuds/CassieLinn
Summary: The first night of her return to Hogwarts changes everything for Mari.One moment, she's discussing her absence, school work and her traumatic past with her teacher, Professor Malfoy - the one who all drool over; the next she's led in bed dreaming about his naked skin upon hers.Finally, when a mysterious individual threatens to come between them, Mari has to act fast.But will they ever find the purity and love that they deserve?*This story does not follow the original timeline.*
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass & Draco Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Reader, Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Other(s), Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Song for this chapter: Do I Wanna Know - Arctic Monkeys 

Mari clutched her coat closer to her person, the cold, crisp wind of Autumn sporadically wavering around Platform 9¾. 

The rumbling of the train vibrated through the floor, tickling at her feet as she took each step. A cloud of white air condensed at each breath.

Ignoring the stares of people who recognised her, she continued to pace into the train after saying her fellow goodbye’s to her auntie and uncle.

A wave of whispers began filling the train once she stepped a foot inside, the lengthy braid that was tightly knotted at the top of her head, fell down past her curvaceous hips. She could almost sit on her black hair.

She pursed her plump lips as her eyes innocently looked around to find the two people in a compartment she’s been dying to find.

Her fingers fiddled with the small golden hoops in her ears as she impatiently rushed down the dirty compartments. The air was slightly musky as the smell of dampness lingered.

After 5th years accident, she had to take a break, travelling and studying to Beauxbatons throughout 6th year to try and recollect everything, go through therapy and a wide range of medical treatment. 

Returning back for 7th year due to uncle Dodger’s fixed term working contract coming to an end, she was forced upon arriving back to Hogwarts.

This never really excited Mari but neither did it bore her. She was excited to see her friends and get back into the groove of things, but at the same time, familiar faces don’t always necessarily mean friendly ones.

Despite feelings of anxiety, Mari was ready to face everyone again, but at what cost? Since the incident her confidence severely rippled down, only managing to build it back up after therapy.

She was a confident, freaky little minx for a Ravenclaw. Sometimes she’d wonder why she didn’t surpass as a Slytherin, but her level of academics and determination proved her to the blue house. 

The sorting hat had took a good 7 minutes deciding between Slytherin and Ravenclaw before the blues came on top, and Mari couldn’t be more thrilled. She felt at home there. 

A tinge of sassiness would be her virtue, she’d always get the attention of all boys and girls. 

Undeniably attractive, her curved lips, thick black lashed and soft jawline appeared her sexy, the obvious freckles on her face being the only slant of innocence she had possessed. 

Puberty provided her with a curvaceous body, although she was 5’3, she was almost always the centre of attention.

Kind of missing the attention she received, she continued to slowly walk through the hallways of the train before stumbling upon the pair that she was in search for.

Slithering the compartment door open, she squeezed in as the pair of eyes widened at her presence. Both figures startled at Mari’s presence. 

‘Mari!’ Diana squealed, jumping up to her and engulfing her in a tight squeeze. ‘I missed you so much.’ She muffled into her shoulder.

A light giggle escaped Mari’s lips as her grin beamed at the sight of her best friend. ‘Hi Dee. I missed you too.’

‘What about me?’ A faint pout sparked at the girl who stood behind her, her brown hair tied up in a messy ponytail. 

Mari arched her brows sarcastically before jumping onto her other best friend, Ray. ‘Ray you know I missed you darling.’ She giggled as they embraced each other.

‘I missed you too bitch.’ Ray laughed. ‘Glad to see you back though. I hope you enjoyed your time in France.’

The three sat themselves down as the train began to slowly move, the faces outside on the platform turned blurry as the speed caught up with her eyes. 

‘You’ve missed a lot.’ Dee confirmed. 

‘A lot?’ Mari pulled her head back in surprise. ‘I was only gone for a year.’ 

Diana shrugged her shoulders as a smirk plastered itself. ‘You’re still the hot talks of the school. Especially now that you’re coming back.’

‘The girls are squirming that you’re going to be taking the attention of the boys again.’ Ray interjected, waving her finger around as she explained. 

Rolling her eyes, Mari rested her hands beside her thighs as she intensely listened to her friends. 

‘How was your time away?’ Ray asked, her voice going slightly soft, knowing the topic of it was hard. She didn’t want to push any buttons, but she had to check up on her friend.

They didn’t talk much throughout that year, both were heftily busy with schoolwork and the wouldn’t allow themselves for anything worse than a pass.

Mari watched her in silence, the courage in her stomach was slim, but reminding herself of the techniques she learned in therapy, she largely exhaled. ‘It was fine. I feel much better. I’m back in business. Old Mari is back.’ She winked confidently.

Dee squealed in excitement as she sat forward poking on the upper arm of Mari. ‘Love that! Bad bitch is back in town.’

‘Anything from the trolley?’ A faint shout bellowed within the halls of the train.

Dee, now turning towards her small backpack she had rested on the floor beside her feet, ruffled with the front pocket before her head shot up. ‘Anything for you girls? My treat!’

‘Umm, just a chocolate frog for me please.’ Ray smiled. Dee’s head turning to Mari who was still deep in thought.

‘A pumpkin pasty please, I haven’t had breakfast.’ 

Nodding in their direction, Diana exited the booth and her hair flowed as she pranced away. After a few minutes passed, Ray and Mari were lost in a conversation about work, drama that was missed.

Tina and Gally were now dating around, a hefty distaste in Mari’s tongue placed itself at the thought and mention of their name. She was never friendly with Tina, Tina was one who would get jealous very easily.

They weren’t exactly arch rivals, but they had a particular disliking towards each other. Never understanding each other they would continuously bicker within classes, throughout the Great Hall and even outside of school.

Her true Slytherin colours seep through when she conversates with Tina, she brings out her worst colours. 

A continuous argument that far reached the beyond from time to time, her regular mentioning of Charlie would always ache her the wrong way. 

Tina thinking it because she was under the impression that Charlie broke her heart, when in reality, the reasoning was far worse.

She spent a whole year in intense therapy, yet she still struggled to discuss the events that occurred that night with him. It caused her to shiver every single time, always leaving her speechless. 

Mari’s line of thoughts were interrupted as the doors slid open revealing a nervous Diana. Her breathing was hitched and she looked particularly flustered, cheeks a deep crimson red and you could see a little sweat on her neck.

She refused to look them in the eye, they were heftily glued to the floor in front of her, her breaths were now heavy and extended.

‘You alright Dee?’ Ray smirked as her brow arched, both watching her slam the door shut, chucking the food on her seat before pressing her back against the door.

‘Mhm.’ She nodded frantically. ‘May have stumbled upon Professor Malfoy on my way back though.’ Her whisper got higher.

Fastly turning on her heel she whipped her head out the door trying to sneak peak at him, soon rapidly joined by Ray who shoved her head beneath Dee’s.

‘Oh hello mister.’ Ray sarcastically yet lustfully whispered to herself.

Their sight of Professor Malfoy at the stand waiting for whatever food he ordered from the trolley. A sight for sore eyes they drooled over him as Mari watched them in amusement.

However, a flush of confusion wavered her mind, who’s Professor Malfoy? 

She leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms across her bust and enjoyed the two gawking at whoever. After a few seconds, they both jolted and slammed the door shut, assuming from being caught by the culprit. 

‘Do you think he saw us?’ Dee frantically whisper yelled.

All three giggling to each other, the pair realised that Mari was as confused as ever, her laugh being the awkward one out of the trio. 

‘Oh my god you’ve not seen Professor Malfoy have you?’ Ray gasped, mouth wide open. ‘Merlin’s sake Mari you’re in for a treat.’

Mari watched them in surprise, her gobsmacked smile still lurking as she watched her friends gush about him, from what she could recollect, he was the new potions professor, he had very bright platinum hair and he was the hottest teacher in Hogwarts.

She didn’t think too much of it, she promised herself not to have anything to do with boys and promised herself to focus on her studies. 

Now that she was in her last year, she was turning 18 soon, she needed to have a set plan, especially if she wanted to work in the ministry. 

Nervously picking at her nails – minutes passing by as they got closer to Hogwarts, she listened to the conversations of her 2 best friends, Dee and Ray. Filling her up with gossip that she’s missed.

Finally arriving at the platform – the trained came to a halt and Mari was somewhat nervous to see everyone again. Having herself couped up on the journey there made her forget about the people she once remembered. 

Biting her bottom lip, she dropped out of the train doors, closely followed by Dee and Ray behind her. Beginning to walk towards the carriages they were sarcastically greeted.

‘See you’ve decided to come back then Frazier?’ A loud squabble echoed in the open air, by now it was already dark and difficult to make out the faces.

‘Shove off Beckle.’ Ray growled as they got seated before being carried away towards the tall lit up building. Her eyes squinted forcefully as her shoulders tensed.

Ray was slightly smaller than Mari but my was she scary, she definitely knew how to hold her own fight and she would always stand up for her friends. 

Hogwarts’ lights vibrated into the night, disarming some of the stars visibility into the darkness. Heaps of dark clouds surrounded indicating it’s depressing weather. 

And the nippiness of the weather as the temperature continued to drop, caused Mari to clutch her arms and wrap her robes around her tighter than before if it were possible. 

Mari’s teeth began to shatter and jolt against each other as she grew colder. Thinking to herself that she really should’ve invested in a better jacket. 

Almost forgetting the depressing weather the UK had, compared to France anyway. She knew it’d take her a while to get used to the weather here again. 

‘You excited?’ Ray quietly asked, a hand resting on Mari’s shoulder who returned her with a genuine grin. ‘We’ll stick with you as always.’ She encouraged, a bright smile growing on her lips as her brows rose.

‘A little nervous, but yes, excited and ready.’ She nodded and her legs began to shake in eagerness and coldness, a mixture of the two got her nerves and adrenaline pumping through her veins. 

It took around 20 minutes to get to the school grounds and by then, they were completely surrounded by darkness, the sheer lights of the lamppost from outside flickering. 

A few students were still surrounding the school, students catching up with friends, a few fiddling around with their luggage bags and groups upon groups of young and confused first years.

They quickly hopped up the stairs and entered through the front doors. 

Familiarity hitting Mari’s mind immediately as she looked around the old castle. Its aesthetic filling up Mari with a deep smile. 

Once they arrived at the great big brown doors which led to the Great Hall, Mari straightened her back and pierced her eyes at the upcoming crowd.

She entered with confidence, thankfully, to her luck - not many people stared as they grew accustomed to her return already from the train ride.

Seating themselves on the edge of the Ravenclaw table, she scanned the room full of students and tried to recognise as many people as she could.

Extending her neck to see individuals from afar in search of anyone relative to her past. 

A few faces she recognised but some completely forgotten and deleted. She propped her arms onto the table as Dee and Ray engulfed each other in their own conversation. 

As Mari continued to browse through the crowd, a smudge – almost like a flash – caught her eye. Immediately returning her gaze back to where she saw the light, she recognised it as platinum hair.

The platinum hair her friends told her about on the train. 

It was hard to make out the face and body of this male as students ran around in front of her view, but once most students cleared themselves and sat themselves, her breath was ravenously stolen.

Her skin crawled as goosebumps formed, she had to blink a few times to get a sense of reality.

Seated on the chair, was what must’ve been Professor Malfoy, his focus wasn’t on her, instead his elbows were leant against the arm rest. 

His left hand was scratching at the opposite side of his neck, revealing his veiny, hard hands which further exposed the ring that accompanied his finger.

 _Oh merlin._ She thought to herself.

Professor Malfoy’s jaw was slightly tensed as he continued to talk to another teacher to his left, he was deep in conversation and Mari couldn’t help but bite her bottom lip as she continued to admire.

Adoration and Estrogen levels heightened the longer she watched, her eyes were fixated, unable to move from him. Almost like she was in a trance.

The plumpness of his lips matched Mari’s and his cold grey eyes were inviting, she watched him nod at the teacher before relaxing back in his seat – causing Mari to watch down on his posture.

He was well seated, but even better presented. Wrapped up in what looked like an expensive black suit, a black shirt and tie. Although a little formal for dinner, Mari had hoped that this was the way he dressed at all times. 

If Mari had the choice of twirling her hair in between her fingers, she’d be deep down, her eyes had never seen someone as attractive to him and the flutter she felt in her chest amused her.

Specifically the flutter she had between her thighs. 

A light blush, almost fluster, appeared on her cheeks as she watched the same hand clutch his goblet and take a swift gulp from its contents. 

Pulling back from the goblet, his eyes remained fixated on the cup as his Adam’s apple curled in his throat, swallowing the remainder of his drink, she quietly whimpered.

His face remained still but she could tell he paused and his face twitched accordingly. Head shooting up towards Mari’s direction and plastering his orbs right on top of hers.

He figured she was staring and he had caught her out.

Blushing harder than ever, she ripped her eye contact with him almost immediately and widened her eyes down at the table. Her head dipped anxiously, she blushed in embarrassment. 

‘I see you’ve seen Malfoy?’ Ray smirked as her brow arched. Mari simply looked at her lowly, trying to keep her head dipped out of his sight. ‘Well he’s staring back at you so you’ve already gone further than most girls in this school and we’ve barely started the year.’ She laughed.

After a few second, Mari gathered up the courage and straightened her back slowly as her eyes attached themselves back in his direction, confirming that he was still staring back at her.

As McGonagall raised from her seat, she began introducing the new years to the school, setting the rules which is what initially broke his glance at her. 

Mari’s train of thought were completely ruined, she couldn’t think at all let alone think straight. 

Fuzziness and fluster was all that her mind was pulsing with, not a feeling she was so familiar with.

It was as if she had seen Charlie again for the first time, but this time it was a lot more intense. Her infatuation not only became an obsession, it became an immediate crush, she didn’t have to convince herself that she was attracted to him.

Tightly squeezing her thighs shut, rubbing lightly in desperate for some friction, her thoughts trailed to some sort of unholy ones whilst each new student got sorted into their designated house. The Ravenclaw table cheering from time to time.

Mari’s & Malfoy’s line of sight aligned once more, this time, she smiled at the slender yet broad man. Only throwing him an innocent smile as her head leaned down, getting a better eye of his orbs.

Unfortunately, her attempt at getting him to return the smile had failed, he turned his head to pay attention to the food that was now present before them.

However, this didn’t discourage her as Ray had clearly stated just now, his gawking at her was already something he had not done before. 

Now she definitely knew she shouldn’t feel this way about a professor, but she couldn’t help it. And the questions where filling in her mind at a disastrous rate. 

Filling her plate up with food, she began to chew through it piece by piece. Without a doubt she tried pursing her lips and eating her food slower than usual as she continued to attempt his attention.

Sadly, her attempts continued to fail.

After dinner, the trio had unravelled in a room which they thankfully shared with each other – conveniently. 

Mari sat on her large comforting bed cross legged, her pyjamas were already on and let her hair loose. ‘Well you weren’t wrong about the new teacher.’ She snickered at her friends.

Dee was already hidden underneath her covers with a book placed on her lap, sipping from her glass of water that was placed on her bedside table from time to time.

‘I would never lie to you sweet cheeks.’ Ray smirked. ‘Told you he was hot. Just don’t let him distract you from class. He’s got a lot of girls failing.’

Tomorrow was the first day of school and she had prayed to herself she have him as her teacher. He was a sight she wouldn’t mind looking at for a full 2 hours of her day. 

He looked like a mean boy, but a boy she’d let him be mean to. 

Eagerness filled her veins and her heart fluttered causing her to smirk as she led down in her bed. Already wanting to sleep so that the morning would commence. 

She wanted to make a good first impression with the new professor.


	2. Part 2 - Flushed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for chapter: Desperado - Rihanna

In the early morning, the light was still faded, the Autumn weather still not fully accustomed to the time as it became delayed.

Birds still managed to chirp their morning lullabies and the heavy wind accompanied their harmonicas. 

Mari, stirred in her sleep as her natural clock woke her from her slumber, she didn’t sleep much last night. Her thoughts being too preoccupied with the thoughts of someone else.

Woosh! The wind hardened again as a bunch of branches hit the window – a few leaves crunching at the beating of the wind. It took a few minutes for Mari to recollect her senses and properly wake up. 

Her eyes were still barely peeled open but the realisation hit her square and fair. The tips of her lids slightly stung at the sunshine burning through, causing her to squint and wake up without a choice.

Trying not to rush or raise suspicion, she inhaled the plumes of stuffed air before raising from her double bed and sliding into the bathroom.

Her orbs were met with a familiar white wall, blue curtains and blue bedsheets. A sense of calmness and eagerness filled her veins; adrenaline already beginning to pump through her heart.

She felt like a mouse who’s heart was beating so fast, it were a hum and not an actual beat.

Wanting to take care of herself a little more, she decided to play up on her looks a bit today in hopes of getting said individuals attention. 

Mari brushed her hair and teeth, applying a few light layers of makeup, appreciating her freckles, she accentuated the features she prided herself most in. 

Applying gloss to her plump lips, enhancing the darkness of her lashes and combing through her deep brows – she smirked to herself before tying her hair up in a tightknit ponytail. 

She felt good. Confident about today.

Ray had entered the bathroom as Mari was smoothing out the edges from any fly-aways, mumbling a sleepy ‘Morning.’ Which was compressed by a wide yawn.

Gracefully exiting the bathroom, she took interest to her wardrobe and began unfolding her pyjamas, wrapping herself in the uniform.

Dee had already been out of bed, preparing her uniform for class whilst she patiently waited for Ray to finish her business. ‘Excited for your first day back?’ She edged again as she lifted her skirt in the air.

Dee eyes examined the skirt, ensuring there were no dirt marks or stains; her head turned to Mari before arching a brow, inhaling the way Mari decided to look today. ‘Trying to impress someone are we?’ She smirked.

Mari mirrored her smirk, her own brow raised, ‘I have no idea what you’re talking about.’ She ominously giggled, in fact knowing that she absolutely was trying to impress someone. 

Shaking her head before exasperating a laugh, ‘Good luck Mari, he’s not shown interest in anyone but if I had to bet, I’d bet all my money on you Mariami Frazier.’

‘Thanks.’ Mari said as she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt.

Awkwardly looking at herself in the mirror she judged the way her body fit, the uniform made her look so much older and she hated that it wouldn’t flare her curves she had grown over the past year.

‘Here, let me help.’ Dee trotted towards Mari, gripping her fingers at the edges of the waistband of her skirt, rolling it up a little so that the skirt was not too far up but enough to see her thighs.

The skirt flared up now where her curves were hugged and appreciated in all the right places. 

It was nice and refreshing to see Mari’s friends help her bring her confidence back up in lights of the new year. Ray had returned from the bathroom all dressed and ready, her wavy brown hair fell softly beside her shoulders.

‘Come on you. Breakfast time and we still need to get your schedule.’ Ray smiled, linking her arm with Mari before exiting the dorm room - Dee following closely behind.

As they paraded through the great, tall doors, they seated themselves in the same position as the eve before; not wanting to seem impatient, Mari magnified her eyes to the mahogany table. 

‘Ah! Miss Frazier, your schedule.’ Professor McGonagall beamed, handing her a parchment piece of paper. ‘Enjoy breakfast the rest of you!’ She said before turning and heading down the hall to her table.

Mari gladly took the sheet and immediately started to skim through it, to her luck, she had pretty much every lesson with Ray, the fair few with Dee. 

The others digging their head beside Mari’s so that they could outsource her schedule as well, ‘Oh look you have potions with me too!’ Ray beamed. ‘You remember who the teacher is?’ She wriggled her brows back and forth.

Her rounded cheeks picked up the deep scarlet pigmentation as her embarrassment flushed at the thought of him. 

Although it was a silly little teacher crush she had; she couldn’t help but think about him as she watched Ray gush about him even further.

Dee lost in her own gaze – she swiftly slapped Mari’s shoulder before turning her head. ‘Speaking of the devil, he’s looking particularly delicious today.’ She said, flustered already.

Ray’s neck twisted with Mari to see him at his associated seat, plate empty but hand occupied by an untouched green apple. ‘Oh I wish I were that apple.’ She flushed as a smirk appeared on her lips.

She turned back around to fill up her plate with food as her laugh exchanged Dee’s; Mari, however, kept her eyes on the new professor. ‘I can’t look anymore, it’s too good to be true.’

Finding Mari’s bottom lip tugged between her teeth, she watched him polish the apple with his dark suit. Instead of a black shirt and tie, he accompanied it with a black turtleneck, the ring still tightly hugging his fingers.

Her eyes trailed down the veins along his hands from the ring he wore, they seemed fairly big from afar, thoroughly clutching the apple between his pointers. 

Mari eyed from his arm up to his neck which was pale and bare, possibly fitting for her head. The chiselled jaw on his person clenched as his eyes met hers again.

She flushed a deeper red at his intense glance but she never once turned away; raising her eyebrow at him, she watched him pull the apple to his lips and take a large bite whilst maintaining eye contact.  
The air grew thick and her breathing suddenly became hard, slightly having to flare her nose as her skin began to sweat profusely. 

Her heartbeat rapidly fluctuated and she wouldn’t be surprised if she’d end up in the hospital wing from the amount of palpitations this man was putting her through.

Clearly his presence made Mari nervous, but whether it was a good or bad anxiety, she couldn’t determine.

At that point, she had to turn her eyesight down, his slow glare and the way he took a bite caused Mari’s legs to shake up and down impatiently, squeezing together at the pressure. 

Never would’ve thought that a man taking a bite out of an apple could cause so much chaos between her thighs. 

Vibrations of other students groggily meddling each other at the start of the new year filled the large dining room. A devilish thought crossed Mari’s mind - Ray and Dee abruptly picking up on the tension.

Both lost in their own conversation but still wary, Mari gripped a green apple in her own hand and took a small bite, she flickered her eyes back at the professor who was still watching her.

He was already but slightly leaning back in his chair; watching Mari stare back at him as she chewed on the green apple with a brow arched, sarcastic grin curled on her lips and her confidence shining bright, causing Malfoy to arch his own brow back at her.

Neither amused or concerned, he looked at her blankly with his brow curled, suddenly turning his gaze away from her before taking a sip out of his goblet and stepping away from his chair.

Rushing off away from the table, he disappeared from sight suddenly.

Mari groaned to herself in frustration at the lack of reaction she got from him, if anything she made him run away. That’s not the best way to start is it Mari? She thought to herself. 

His rejection only empowered her more and boosted her determination, she wanted to get a singular reaction out of him and she had failed, twice now.

After they had cleared their palettes with breakfast, they decided to split into their classes, keeping a promise to Dee to inform her of any news that occurs during potions class.

They had organised to meet in the green for lunch, at least then they’d be ablet to privately gossip about he days ordeals whilst maintaining a form of a relaxing environment to revise.

Their first lesson that Mari and Ray shared was Herbology and despite Mari’s grinding attempts to focus on her schoolwork, she couldn’t help but seem distracted by her invasive thoughts. 

Barely concentrating, anything she would put her mind to, she be mildly interrupted with his ice cold, grey irises. 

She couldn’t get rid of the image of him engulfing his mouth around the apple, the way he raised his brow at her, the boldness of him.

It was all inviting for some reason, and it tingled her entire body. 

Once the excruciating and agonising hour and a half were over, Ray and Mari finally begun walking towards potions class. Excitement filled her eyes as they edged closer to the classroom door.

Suddenly, she became panicked.

As their legs sluggishly waltzed forward, the sensations she felt that evening and morning when she saw him came flushing back and she bit the urge on the bottom lip to not to skip class.

How could she survive a double lesson with Professor Malfoy if he made her squirm that much just by looking at her?

Ray lead Mari into the classroom and took a seat right at the front to the left hand side, which she internally cursed at for. 

As she walked past the main desk, she got a whiff of expensive cologne and what scented like peppermint, turning her head in the direction of where the smell was coming from, stood Professor Malfoy.

Reaching out with his flexed arm to clean the chalk board, she couldn’t help but stare as she continued walking forward.

Sitting next to Ray she threw her an odd look, ‘I saw you staring.’ She giggled and chucked her a wink; Mari could only throw her a smile that blushed her cheeks.

The sense of her professor still hard engraved in her mind, she pursed her lips and turned to face him – watching him turn around and catch eyes with Mari for the 2nd time that day. 

After a short pause, he dropped his eyes and straightened his suit.

Half way through the lesson, Mari tried her hardest not to get distracted, wanting to make a good first impression not just to her new favourite teacher, but to herself and family. 

Regardless of what occurred in the past or at present, she wanted to prove to herself that she has moved on. 

Her eyes were set on the parchment in front of her, the room was silent as everyone got on with their work. The faint scratching of her quill would tickle her eardrums. 

Suddenly, without looking, she felt a pair of eyes on her, facing forward before her, she prefaced who could be watching her before turning around the classroom and noticed everyone’s heads engraved in their books.

She turned back around confirming the only pair of eyes that could possibly be watching her, out of the corner of her eyes she noticed Professor Malfoy facing his work on his desk, but orbs darted at Mari’s legs.

Completely forgetting about how much higher her skirt was, she squirmed to herself, tightening the squeeze on her thighs before crossing them over one another.

Truth be told, Mari was finished with her work around 5 minutes ago but because she had a few stares thrown about from Malfoy, she grew nervous.

A nudge hit her elbow and her head quickly turned to her left, Ray looking at her with a face of worried expression. Her hand was loosely gripping her quill as she breathed lightly. ‘You okay?’

Simply nodding back, she pursed her lips and quietly stood from her chair, grabbing her paper she walked over to the desk, handing in her test. ‘I’m finished.’ She whispered.

The platinum boy’s head shot up, eyes squinting as he, now able to make up her face from up close – smirked. ‘Already? You still have 30 minutes still.’ His low voice rumbled whilst his head tilted to the side.

Mari shrugged her shoulders as she pouted her lips out, ‘I know.’ Her confidence being outrun by the adrenaline that was now coursing through her veins. 

His intensity intimidated Mari to a whole new level, his cockiness and confidence level severely outweighed hers, he made her feel little. The consistency of the conversation completely relied on him.

‘I’ll mark it now then.’ He challenged, straightening his back, he dipped his quill in the ink bowl before marking away at her work. 

She watched him awkwardly for a few seconds before pivoting on her heels, walking back to her seat; she huffed and slouched in her seat, her confidence now completely diminished. 

Crossing her arms and resting her chin on her arms she stared off into space, replaying every single second that just played itself; her anxiety caught Ray’s attention and she began giggling at how unhinged Mari was, completely perplexed and shy.

The students patiently waited for everyone else to finish before the last person finally handed in their exam – Malfoy dismissed the class.

‘Mariami Frazier is it?’ His deep voice called for her, Ray watched Mari slip away from beside her.

Ray nodded to Mari before shooting her a soft smile, ‘I’ll wait for you outside.’ 

Mari returned a minor smile as she swished closer to his desk, admiring him from up close again.

‘Not bad.’ He turned the paper and handed it back to her, with a large ‘92%’ written on it. A light chuckle was all she could puff out. ‘You weren’t here last year hm?’ He continued.

‘I moved to France for a year then came back here.’ She politely said, trying to maintain her form of innocence. She shifted on her feet awkwardly as she avoided looking into his grey eyes.

Knowing full well she wouldn’t be able to help but stare if they matched his.

His face fell as his head pulled back, nodding in approval as he took the information in. Professor Malfoy’s eyes peeled up to match her stuttered face as he leaned back in his chair.

‘Baisse ta jupe.’ [Pull down your skirt] He bluntly said, nodding his head as his irises trailed down her thighs. 

The intense glare made her shift uncomfortably once more, leaning her weight on one side of her hips; she smirked at him, stringing on the last bit of confidence she had.

‘Ne regarde pas la prochaine fois’ [Don’t look next time then] She threw him another innocent smile before walking out of his classroom.

She felt his gaze trail behind her, his sockets burning into her back as she dared to look back at him.

Her heart raced as she left the door, trying to maintain her cool, she swerved towards Ray who was leaning on the brick wall with a fat smirk painted on.

‘Well… What did Mr. Malfoy want?’ She peculiarly asked, nudging her shoulder in anticipation causing Mari to giggle and shake her head.

‘He just gave me my test results. Since I finished so fast.’ She simply shrugged. ‘I got 92%’.

I mean she wasn’t exactly lying, but she wasn’t exactly telling the entire truth either, more like missing bits of information that she didn’t wish to share with her friend at the time.

The pounding in her chest would still vibrate through her skin during lunchtime and throughout the rest of the school day as her mind trailed at the events with him there.

Diana sniffled a few hefty laughs as Ray told her the story of Mari’s and Malfoy’s first interaction and how he got her attention immediately. 

Her weakness behind his demeanour caused the girls to fragilely giggle. ‘Not so confident now are you Mari? Told you he’s intense.’ Ray grinned. 

Towards the evening of the day, Mari was somewhat pleased with her first day, she managed to impress the teachers yet again with her academics; hopefully leaving an even better impression on Mr Malfoy himself. 

Now, fixated in the Great Hall, she placed herself beside Dee who was already eating; Ray beginning to fill her plate with food as she joined them. ‘How’d you find your first day?’ Her brows wriggled.

Mari’s mind buzzed as she eagerly began eating. Although she was nervous, her stomach was empty – the anxiety was so bad she had refused to eat the rest of the day in fear of puking the contents back up.

‘It was fine. Could’ve been worse.’ Mari shrugged. She scoffed before sarcastically chuckling to herself, her posture was stiff, keeping her movements to a minimum. 

The candles above her shimmered and flickered miniature shadows in the contours of her features. Sun already had set as the darkness embraced the outside of the building and darkened the colourful windows. 

It was only Monday evening, and Mari had an intense day. 

She could have skipped class today, could’ve ignored Malfoy’s eyes and she could’ve avoided him by just simply waiting to hand in her test once a few students had already been up. But she had refused, she wanted his attention, begged for it. 

Knowing she left an impression on him and although that was the goal, she felt helpless now that she fell victim to her own desires as they overtook her train of thoughts.

Events of today caused Mari to grow mentally tired, she worked herself up and Malfoy’s excessive, intimidating attitude had seriously taken her by surprise. 

The only luck she had of that day was the fact that she managed to keep away from the lining of Charlie, or Tina. But Charlie mainly as he was the culprit of her mental breakdown the previous year.

Usually boys would melt at her charm; even young men would succumb to her beauty and charm – especially men Malfoy’s age. Not Malfoy though. 

He acted as if he didn’t give two shits about Mari, he was unfazed by her. And she was furious. She learned that he was 23, that he was a Slytherin when he attended Hogwarts and he was extremely rich.

After a small silence from Dee, Ray interrupted the quirkiness with an unreal remark.

‘It was so fine Dee that she had a mini conversation with Professor Malfoy at the end of class.’ She sarcastically rolled her eyes, ‘Don’t think I’ve seen her walk out of a room blushing so bad.’ She smirked.

‘Oh shut up, don’t act like you’d be any better if that were you. You probably would’ve fainted.’ Mari shot back as she smiled, she wasn’t able to stay angry at her friends for long.

‘Touché.’ Ray lightly nodded.

They all shared a giggly humour and would almost laugh at anything – which was beneficial but not helpful in situations where it were a serious situation. 

Once all females finished, they decided to share an ice-cream sundae glass, embracing the sweet textures and relieving the stresses of their first day back.

Everything was happening so slowly once her spoon filled with chocolate ice-cream and sauce hit her tongue. Her head stood very still as she moaned in satisfaction, the taste of sugar hitting her palette comfortably.

‘I missed this.’ Mari sighed with a smile on her face, watching the other two devour the glass. The two nodded in agreement as they talked about the plans for the rest of the week.

Apparently, there’s a new year party for fourth years and above; all are invited and it is to be located in the Gryffindor Common room. At least there, Mari felt somewhat safe.

She knew that if it were hosted in Slytherin, there would be no chance of her attending in case she stumbled upon Charlie. The comforts of her would be indented in her completing assignments, revision or engulfed in a book.

Mari felt all the muscles in her back tense up once her eyes flickered up to the seat that she regularly stared at. Malfoy was still sluggishly seated, talking to the teacher he was talking the night prior. 

Her spoon dug into the cream that had some chocolate sauce and sprinkles coated over it; she noticed that the conversation he had, had finished already.

It’s grip on the spoon hardened causing the tips of her fingers to turn white, she watched his sharp jawline as it flexed and clenched throughout his conversation.

The students voices whistled as a distraction and once Malfoy’s eyes caught a glimpse of Mari’s, he couldn’t help himself but stare back. 

It was a regular occurrence that they caught eyes now. 

However, this time, it was his turn to control the stare off between them. 

As he watched her, he leaned forward of the desert table and picked at a Maraschino Cherry, taking a bite out of it, pulling at the stem and chewed on the cherry in the corner of his mouth.

His brow raised her and shot her the same smirk she did to him that morning, almost as if it were a game, payback to her actions of the morning. 

Unfortunately, Mari was somewhat oblivious to the act, the flush of skin just pinkening at his grin alone.

That’s the only thing she could really focus on; was that damn, devilish smirk.

Trying not to think much of it, she ripped her gaze from his and continued eating her dessert. Relieved from the heavy glare she had been sent from her teacher that had weakened her knees. 

She knew she had to try harder to get more of his attention, a simple look from across the dining room wasn’t enough for her, she wanted more, she needed more, craved it even. 

Mari was trying her hardest to gain his attention and he gave her none, but the second he does something minor, it drives her crazy and she hated him for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap as if we almost reached 100 reads in less than 24 hours.. I'm actually so shocked. 
> 
> All your love is appreciated, comment, like and recommend. 
> 
> I hope you're enjoying it so far. I want to try and make it as intense as I can so that the build up is so worth it in the end.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think, your opinions matter to me!<3


	3. Part 3 - Smirk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for chapter: Fire Drill - Melanie Martinez

Consequently, the next day, Mari woke up in a light and feathery mood, she had a fluttering feeling in the pit of her stomach which caused her to wake up earlier than usual. 

Surviving the first day of school proved her it would be much more difficult than she had anticipated. The lingering presence of Charlie, Tina and now Professor Malfoy created her chest heavy.

Second guessing whether she stayed in her bed or exited and continued to power through, she thought of the latter. 

She scooped herself out of bed groggily, showering with extra hot water today to try and release the tension she felt; it got so intense the day before that her muscles ached and burned.

It was only Tuesday and she already began feeling the rut of school on her shoulders. Furthermore, she couldn’t get out the images of yesterday evening out of her mind. 

His teasing, smirking, the small amount of attention he gave her was enough to get her in a frenzy.

What was he trying to achieve? She thought to herself. Because if he was trying to intimidate and muzzle Mari, it certainly worked. 

Mari had never felt this anxious since the night with Charlie, but nevertheless, this anxiety was merely different, she didn’t feel scared beyond the point of death. She enjoyed this anxiety.

Despite the fact that Malfoy made her nervous, he didn’t scare her. He didn’t seem dangerous or bad.

Maybe it was comforting? Sexually frustrating – absolutely, but the sense of security continuously flaring around him couldn’t determine whether it was a simple crush or if it caused the eagerness between her thighs that only accepted his touch.

A real craving she wished would succumb to an end. 

The droplets rolling down her soft skin like hot coals caused her to shiver at the thought of his touch. His fingers roaming her body and the smell of his cologne and peppermint aroma filling her bedroom.

Imagining him smirking at her the way he did in that evening. 

Smiling to herself sheepishly, she shook off the feeling before stepping out and preparing herself for another day of studying.

The tingles between her thighs had presented themselves causing her to sigh a frustrated groan.

Tying her hair in a long braid that fell past her hips, she painted some makeup on and freshened up. 

Everything was happening so fast, she must’ve only realised that it took her about an hour to get ready, upon deciding to complete some light reading, she watched and waited for Ray and Dee to catch up. 

Both of them got ready at incredibly slow paces as the wokeness only began to catch up with them in the early hours. They struggled maintaining a routine at home and the lack of sleep now was the front of their regular yawns.

It must’ve taken them both another hour to get ready, leaving only 20 minutes for them to rapidly scoff down breakfast and prepare for lessons. 

Mari had Potions first lesson and she was possibly more nervous than yesterday, she was in no mood to be late to this class.

As the three were grounded in their own conversation, walking towards the Great Hall, they didn’t recognise the tall, beaming figure walking their direction. 

Only Mari recognising the platinum frocks waving as his pace raced the winds. His head was facing down on the floor, the sun rise shining the only warmth to his presence.

And although her professor would always catch her breath, she kept coming back to him; he psyched her up even though they barely shared a word together. 

She loved the feeling he gave her when he worked her up, sexually or not. Even if it did cause her some form of embarrassment from time to time.

It was definitely a form of attention she wasn’t used to – her past relationships had failed her satisfaction criteria list, and Professor Malfoy was hitting them all just by watching her. 

Most boys would always throw themselves at her, but it was all blindsided. Professor Malfoy barely interacted with her, he almost presented himself awkward when he was alone.

He was intimidating, challenging, incredibly attractive. His attitude matching those of the Slytherin’s in her school as his cunning demeanour shined through. 

She scanned his choice of wear for that day, upon noticing his one hand clutched tightly on a briefcase and the other on a green apple. Polished shiny the same way he did the morning before, you could possibly see your own reflection in its shine.

‘Good morning professor.’ Mari softly spoke as she maliciously grinned at him, a slight arch to her brow as she anticipated his reaction eagerly. 

Professor Malfoy’s focus attaining from the floor ahead of him to the curvaceous female before. 

Not speaking a word to her, he arched his brow and smirked; his front following her, twisting his head slightly as she walked past.

Despite his ignorance, Mari couldn’t help but notice the smirk he threw at her – the same one as yesterday evening but it looked so much better up close rather than from afar.

The contours of his sculptured lips, hooded pale eyes and clenched, chiselled jawline complimented the grin he shot her. It was as if she was living through it in slow motion, he was magical.

Her eyes sparkled as she turned her head, knowing so well that his eyes were travelling over her back as they walked further apart. The burning sensation being familiar. 

Dee and Ray both halted their conversation and gasped in surprise, mouth agape as their heads turned to face the back of their teacher walking away who no longer was watching Mari – to what seemed like his classroom. 

‘What the hell was that about?’ Dee whisper yelled in amusement, Mari could only shrug as she shied into the Great Hall.

Ray and Dee both dropped the interaction fairly quickly as they began focusing on upcoming assignments that they were planning to complete at the weekend. 

They had scheduled a meetup time in their dorm room to complete everything in hopes of having the entire Sunday to just relax and enjoy. 

Mari could barely swallow the contents of her buttered toast as she aired the conversation the two girls had, staring off into space, thinking about him. 

A flicker of green, brown and tall approached her presence, the conversation between Ray and Dee died down.

Shaking herself into reality, she recognised the individual immediatiely; Charlie Sydell stood ahead of her, watching her intensely. ‘May we talk?’ His low voice grumbled, eyes pleading desperately.

Ray and Dee only stared in disbelief, scoffing at his confidence to speak to Mari. ‘She’s got nothing to say to you. Piss off.’ Dee backfired, Diana had a sense of a short tempter – her face turned slightly red as Charlie didn’t budge from his stance. 

Her regular outbursts became evident throughout the period where the incident happened, further carrying on into the 5th year when Mari went to France as Ray would describe it. 

Mari stared at him, choking on her own air as she struggled to formulate a sentence on her tongue. 

All theories she had developed about confrontation from therapy that were listed in her mind now had been thrown out of the window.

Gone, completely disparaged. 

The flashbacks of his naked body on hers, clearly incapable of moving or making normal decisions, had been taken advantage of. 

Although her memory was foggy of that night, she recognised the voice, the pain, the humiliation he put her through after it happened.

His groans and predatory compliments echoed in her ears, tears began to wield her sockets as the memory began to come back more clear.

Her chin started to quiver as his cold stare burned through her head. ‘I didn’t ask for your input did I? I said I’m here to speak to her and not you.’ He growled, rolling his eyes at her impoliteness.

‘Clearly she doesn’t want to talk to you?’ Ray shook her head, egging him to leave as she threw him a disgusted look.

At times of need, Mari was glad that she had her friends still to stick up for her. She knew that if she were by herself, she wouldn’t have been able to survive the last year of school. 

His large palm gripped Mari’s shoulder tightly, tugging her towards him only caused her to flinch up, grab her bags and run out of the hall – panic striking through her at his bear like touch. 

Not knowing where to go, her mind raced as so did her feet towards the room that she thought of first.

The classroom where she has her first lesson, although they shared that class together, it was a far walk and she had hoped that Charlie wouldn’t trail behind her. 

Eyes watering and breathing slightly pitched as they regularly panted the closer she got to the room. 

She heard Charlie’s yells behind her as he tried to catch up with her, her prayers had failed, his pants caused her to only speed up her pace and burst through the door of the classroom. 

Immediately closing it, she sighed as her head pressed against the door, hands still tightly gripping the handle - she tried to calm her breathing, the heaviness of it could’ve been mistaken for an asthma attack. 

After what seemed like a minute, another voice behind her startled her, ‘What are you doing here? Class doesn’t start for another 10 minutes. Can you please wait outside?’ He unwelcomely said.

The deepness of his intimidating voice startled Mari so much that she yelped loudly, jumping out of her own skin as she turned to face Professor Malfoy, sat on his desk, hands hidden deeply in his pockets.

His lips pressed into a thin line as he waited for her to contemplate her answer, slightly amused at making her jump.

Stuttering her words the wooden door squeaked open, causing both the teacher and Mari to twist their attention at the tallish figure that poked its head through.

‘Sorry sir. I’ll wait outside for Mari. We need to talk.’ Charlie’s excused himself – slowly closing the door behind him.

Her breathing hitched again, if she didn’t know better, she’d imagine the world would be under a catastrophic earthquake – her body shivered, shaking in nervousness.

Turning her attention back to Malfoy, he watched her with bold eyes as her glossy ones widened. He recognised her vulnerability and fear promptly.

‘Please don’t make me go outside.’ She whispered at him, begging in plea. 

Professor Malfoy turned his grey eyes to the door where Charlie stayed, trying to clock on the situation, he leaned his weight off his desk and waved to her desk with an open palm. ‘Take your seat Miss Frazier.’

Breathing a huff of relief, she appreciated his kindness, the empathising nature that he had taken for her rose a heat to her cheeks. 

His attention still endearing to her regardless of the events that occurred a few seconds ago.

She had forgotten how stern and proper his speech was, clearly and well-spoken yet frustrating. 

His manners and presence caused her to sweat, his broad back adding on to his protective appearance. 

Gulping at the silence as no word was whispered further between them, the mild clicking of her shoes as she slowly shuffled to her seat.

Taking a seat at the usual mahogany desk, Mari awkwardly looked around the room as her breathing began to slow, the anxiety along with it; her eyes falling back on the professor who was looking down, marking tests.

Tick tock. The clock clicked as is eased closer to the start of class. Mari reminisced the anger Charlie must be feeling right now, now that she wasn’t leaving.

The judgement that Professor Malfoy wouldn’t let her in danger proved her right.

Her lip got caught between her teeth as she watched his slender fingers grip the quill, pursed lips that formed a straight line, the silence becoming overbearing.

The way his lids roamed the paper and his scent. The scent that weakened her insides, it was as if she was gawking at her prince charming.

‘You’re staring Miss Frazier.’ His voice beamed, eyes still fixated on the parchment. Brow now arched, she noticed a smirk curling on the edges of his lips.

But before she could come back with a witty comment, the door burst open with students starting to fill in their seats. 

A worried Ray jogged in to the classroom, exhaling deeply to herself once she saw Mari, blushing in her seat.

‘Merlin you had me worried! Are you okay?’ She said as she took a seat beside her, Mari nodding in retaliation, she smiled again at Malfoy’s act of mercy from earlier. 

‘Just Charlie.’ Mari whispered as her shoulders fell, the confidence now not diminished from the enjoyment of intimidation but shrugged down due to the fear and nervousness this boy brought to her.

Professor Malfoy may have overheard some small fragments of whispers shared between Mari and Ray as he waited for the students to fill in, recognising Charlie as he entered the classroom.

Malfoy’s chin was rested by his index and thumb as he studied the fellow students that had disrupted his peaceful morning.

Focusing on Charlie for a short brief period, he darted his eyes back and forth from the front of his desk to Mari and back to Charlie. Charlie’s eyes continuously glued at Mari who now cowered in her seat. 

He watched him sluggishly swagger to the back of the classroom, taking a seat beside another Slytherin – further ignoring the few flirtatious greetings thrown at him from the female students. 

The lesson had finally begun and it was like a play by play reflection of last lesson. 

Girls drooled, boys groaned and Mari admired; all now beginning to prepare the ingredients for the potion they were going to be brewing today. 

Ray gathered all necessities whilst Mari turned to the page in the book, waiting upon her partner to return, they had begun following the instructions; both were desperate to successfully complete this for the first time. 

They carefully followed the instructions, it was possibly two thirds of the way through the lesson and silence ringed between the classroom walls. 

Light bubbles and whispers melodically played in Mari’s ears.

As she was slowly stirring the potion in the cauldron, she looked out of the corner of her eye and noticed Professor Malfoy had started walking around to check each potion.

Mumbling only a soft ‘Good.’ Or a blunt and quick recommendation, he walked around, the backs of his shoes clicking around.

Hearing the few girly giggles as the bubbles rasped; his voice was un-entertained and he sounded impatient. It raised a sense of jealousy through Mari as the girls watched Malfoy take in each duo’s work. 

Now, Mari began to slowly get nervous again, she knew that once he attends their desk, they would be very close to each other and his scent would fill her again - hints of cologne already beginning to tickle her nose as she heard his steps get closer. 

She knew that if she were to take one glance at him, they would be glued to him and she would do anything but gawk. 

Preparing herself slowly to try and hide her anxiety, she smiled as his trance neared her, now stood besides her, leaning his neck over to monitor their work.

Ray couldn’t help but stare as much as Mari did, his concentration face undeniably alluring to them both.

A rushing feeling floated in Mari’s stomach which now felt like it was filled with heavy bricks. 

He studied the potion that she was still stirring, she stared at his features yet again – watching him smirk at her for the second time that day after pulling back.

‘Impressive.’ He nodded before turning around and strutting off back to his desk. 

Mari smiled to herself as a small blush plucked itself on her features, she turned her head slightly to hide her cheeks from other students, she noticed Tina glaring at her. 

Looking furious, her face was redder than the fire lit below her cauldron. The stirring in her potion now became a little too aggressive. 

Towards the end of the lesson, Professor Malfoy had assigned a small essay about the potion they were brewing and Mari immediately knew she was going to hand hers in early.

It almost became an obsession, her wanting to impress him. 

Spending the rest of her free time completing the essay, she dedicated a few hours at the end of school in the library to do all the research for it just before supper.

Throughout dinner, Professor Malfoy did not speck one eye flick at her and it drove her insane. 

She had watched him from time to time in hopes that she’d spot him looking in her direction, only to be left disappointed. 

Already profiling a small grudge against him, she plotted ways to grab his attention in ways and tactics she hadn’t tested yet.

Her puffs of air slimmed her mood; spending the rest of the evening stuck on her bed, completing through her studies and reminiscing the events of that day.

By the time it reached Thursday, she had completed her assignment to the best of her abilities and she was surprisingly chuffed with her full efforts.

Short walking to the classroom earlier that chilly morning she planned to go to breakfast afterwards, she was too nervous to eat beforehand.

Mari knew that if she were to eat before seeing Malfoy, the contents of her breakfast would probably present themselves on his desk.

And that was one way to get his attention, but not the one she was necessarily seeking though. 

Her heart fluttered as her shaky breath slowly became more visible to the crisp and chirpy weather. 

She shivered at the temperature as it shocked her exposed skin, her cloak only heating her up so much. 

Creaking the door open, she found Professor Malfoy – to her luck – sat at his desk, a green apple core placed to its side beside his quill. 

He remained still in his office chair, the cold wind singing alongside the windows to his classroom.

Malfoy’s brows furrowed together as he watched her enter early for the second time that week, letting out a frustrated puff he watched her edge closer.

‘I finished it. The assignment.’ She smiled before placing the few pages of her work on his desk. 

His eyes followed her hands as his expressionless face tensed. Raising his skin up in anticipation and curiosity, ‘You don’t have until, Tuesday to hand it in. Are you sure?’

A light smirk flexed her plump lips, ‘Certain.’ Her voice whispered. Draco, now amused, nodded at her as he copied her smirk. 

‘Very well.’ He arched his brow challengingly. ‘I’ll have it marked by tomorrow morning.’ He leaned back slightly in his chair.

Rays of sunshine began to beam through his windows as the sunrise peaked over the hills. It started to warm Mari in the back of her thighs, Malfoy’s pupils travelled down to her legs.

Her skirt was still curled high as Dee corrected her to. A glow of rose brightened her cheeks, an innocent smile on her lips as she watched her teacher stare at her exposed thighs. 

Not taking them off her he demanded, ‘Pull your skirt down.’ Sternly.

Sarcastically smiling at him now, pleased and satisfied at his concerns, grasping on the sheer amount of attention he’d shown her, she shuffled her feet, ‘No.’ She simply said as she exited his room, still feeling his eyes on her as she gracefully left. 

An adrenaline rush pulsated through her as she felt her heartbeat vibrating around her skull. 

Unbeknownst, she enjoyed attempting to flirt with her professor, merely knowing that it frustrated him, her stubbornness would eat his grouchy mood and his challenges at her resembled her rebellious attitude to him.

Letting her day go by normal, she didn’t have many lessons today and decided upon completing all homework then and there rather than waiting on the weekend. 

She’d much rather have the whole weekend to go do her own thing, she contemplated whether to travel down to Hogsmeade and grabbing a few things for herself as a form of retail therapy.

The week had been tough on her so far already.

Thinking about the party tomorrow, she became slightly nervous, her posture grew closer to the Great Hall which was now full of students.

Yelling rumbled through the stone floors as her head was dipped low, entering rapidly towards her table.

Only grabbing a light snack of 2 bananas, she chewed them on the way to the library. 

She cherished her time completing a few pieces of homework and revision, engaging in a few conversations with a bunch of friendly girls from Hufflepuff – she had enjoyed her day.

Although it didn’t exactly incur an interaction with Professor Malfoy where she’d have to spend an hour battling her own mind to not glance his way, she felt fine, happy and content.

She hadn’t seen Charlie or Tina that day either, possibly the reason as to why her mood had been so satisfactory. 

Being so distracted with schoolwork brought wonders for her, letting the day pass by rapidly, hours and hours being cut off.

However, that evening, Professor Malfoy had completely ignored Mari yet again and it irked her, she was trying to kill time to supper time just to gain his attention and the minor specks of what she enjoyed would seep through, it not being enough for her. 

She wanted more.

Close to giving up, she slept deeply on the thoughts after a few games of chess with Ray and Dee and a fair few boxes of chocolate frogs. 

‘A P?!’ Mari scoffed in disbelief, her voice had slightly risen as her wide eyes glared down at Professor Malfoy who had been leaning back in his chair slightly, a sarcastic smile beamed through, his fingers interlocking with each other. ‘But I’ve never gotten a P in my life!’ She exclaimed.

‘There’s quite a few mistakes you’ve made on page 4 and 7.’ He pointed with his fingers as he shrugged his shoulders mindlessly; his smile gave away his attempts at trying to not laugh at her emotional outbreak. 

She could tell that he was toying with her and that he enjoyed her anger, the steam practically visible as it choo’d out of her ears. 

‘These mistakes are so minor! This makes no sense Professor!’ She dropped the parchment to her lap, looking away from him as her face reddened irritably. 

‘Are you questioning my teaching Miss Frazier?’ Malfoy grinned at her as his curved brow stayed still – his head tilting to the side. 

That son of a bitch! She thought to herself. Her jaw rolled forward as a puff of air fired through her nostrils like a dragon, lips pursed together forming a straight line.

Mari huffed another groan as her brows furrowed together in defeat from his unanswerable question, ‘These mistakes don’t even make sense-‘ 

‘I would cut the attitude Frazier.’ His tone darkened, whimpering at the sudden outburst, she jolted from his intimidation. ‘Next time, let’s not act so cocky hm?’ The deepness in his voice sang sex to her ears. ‘And for the final time. Pull down that skirt.’ He growled.

Her heart punctured her bones as she shuffled in her position awkwardly, his tone of voice caused her finger tips to tug on the ends of her skirt, pulling it a few inches down.

Professor Malfoy eagerly watched her shrug down the skirt before diverting his attention back to his work on his desk. ‘Good. You may leave.’ His voice lowly whispered, licking his lips he avoided looking at her again.

Scurrying out of the classroom, she huffed a bitter exhale before exiting and walking towards Ray and Dee who were patiently and eagerly waiting for her.

‘So?! What did you get?’ Ray wriggled her brows. The girls knew she had handed in her essay early but had not suspected anything more than that.

It was in the common norm for her to complete assignments early, but not ones where she was determined to do them desperately. 

That was part of the information that Mari didn’t need to tell her friends.

The fact that it was being marked by Professor Malfoy it fed into Ray’s and Dee’s fascination they had with him.

‘He gave me a P?’ Mari rolled her eyes as she mocked annoyingly. ‘The mistakes are so stupid. So nit-picky. Urgh. I hate him!’ She frowned.

Ray smirked at her, enjoying her complain her frustrations. ‘Oh missy. You definitely have his attention.’ 

‘No way! He’s just trying to get under my skin. Urgh… I could jab him with my quill right now.’ Mari huffed, rolling her eyes as she shoved her essay into her bag and stropping off.

Mari’s temper had always been short, but only if it were in situations where she knew they were non deserving. 

And a P on her assignment, was one thing she did not deserve.

Her long black waves flowing through the air as they tailored towards the Great Hall, cloaks floating closely behind. 

They discussed the upcoming party that evening, plans on outfits, who they would mingle around with and what time they’d plan to go back to their rooms. 

Mari could barely eat her breakfast, playing around with her fork - she was still in shock at the poor grade she had been given by her professor. 

Was it on purpose or was she actually lacking in her studies? The thoughts scared her the more she thought about it. 

Dee and Ray couldn’t help but laugh at Mari and her destroyed mood, playing around with her food – intensely thinking. Plotting.

It was always Malfoy in control, his power over her frustrated her so much and it was obvious that she craved more of him. 

Dominating whatever conversation they had, she had set a plan to try and retain it back. Malfoy’s superiority she had enjoyed but now so eagerly wanted to possess and fight back with.

Never having someone make her so squeamish at his simple gestures, she felt odd around him. It was addicting, like a drug.

She continuously wanted that attention from him. The interactions they shared more, eagerly fed her tingling sensations even if they were cold like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know in the comments what you think!
> 
> I actually can't believe we're almost at 200 reads and there's only 2 chapters out!
> 
> Let me know what you'd like to see in the chapter next or any song suggestions for an episode!!


	4. Part 4 - Prince Charming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for chapter: goosebumps - Travis Scott

As Mari stared at herself in the curve hugging blue dress in the mirror, she imagined what Professor Malfoy would think of her this time. 

Would he appreciate her curves? Would he be angry at short it was? How it highlighted her bare thighs?

She felt like he would enjoy the view above and beyond, immediately reminiscing his ever so famous smirk – her heartbeat between her thighs pulsed again. 

His approval being her main goal despite him not having any knowledge of the party. 

A large grin curled her lips, eyes lighting up at the thought of his figure – irises shining as light as the stars in the night sky. The confidence she worked so hard to attain finally seeping through.

Her hands tickled her waist to her hips, imagining it as his cold ones; the softness of his cold breath would hit her open and clean neck, ready for his lips to paint marks on.

His lips would latch onto her collarbone, tugging her loose hair behind her to relieve a bigger canvas for his painting.

More and more intrusive thoughts repelled in her mind about him, he was like a drug to her, she wanted more, needed more, craved it.

Their naked bodies caressing each other after a night of…

‘Earth to Mari?’ Daphne yelled, clicking her fingers in front of Mari, finally grabbing her attention – she smirked. ‘Thinking about someone eh?’

Heat rising upon her cheeks, almost looking like sunburn she tensed her shoulders - the light makeup she had accentuated her facial features, complimenting the dress she also wore. 

A shrill sigh echoed in the mist of the room. ‘Maybe.’ She shrugged with a cheeky grin plastered on her face.

The trio had prepared and dedicated a good hour to dressing up for this social gathering, linking arms together, they sneaked through the hallways and into the Gryffindor common room.

It glared a deep darkness outside, a frosty evening as they all huddled together, the pavement glistening at the frozen ice upon it from the light of the moon in the sky. 

She could see the bats flying around in the background, its wings flapping around, skin on skin as if they were clapping through the hallways.

Entering the hefty common room, their breath immediately taken away at the humidity, a few chokes of air forced Mari to huff the stuffiness out. 

She could barely breathe.

Smoke filled the room, the smell of alcohol and sweat omniscient to her nostrils. 

Scrunching up her nose in disgust, she tried to get used to the stench but barely missed the border line of throwing up. 

She scanned around the room and saw people dancing, kissing, celebrating, upon wishing that the couples she was surrounded would be the same as her and the platinum boy she had ever so fancied.

The heartbeat between her legs fluttering once again for the 5th time that day. It had become a serious issue nowadays and she knew she would have to take things into her own hands fairly soon.

Her body stiffened once her eyes met with dark black ones. Although it was dark and laser beamed lights flickered from now and then, she could determine his figure, posture, demeanour and angry glare.

The night had already been ruined due to his presence, the one person she was worried about seeing. She barely even got a sip of her drink let alone a dance with her friends.

Today was an evening she wanted enjoy, especially since her birthday was on that Monday.

Furiously frowning at her, Charlie glared as his disgusted face cozened up to her; his eyes were filled with jealousy and anger. 

Slowly he began edging towards where she was stood, she fidgeted with her hands nervously, twisting her neck around trying to find her friends who were currently missing. 

Oh how she wished that Professor Malfoy’s classroom were next door to help him from Charlie. 

Mari parted her lips before being cut off by the tall boy himself, towering over her – he roamed her eyes once more, admiring her beauty. 

She was truly like Cinderella, people couldn’t take her eyes off her tonight. 

Unfortunately, to his regret, she became mystified and taken aback by a new pair of irises, grey ones to be exact, they were magical.

She enjoyed the colours and story of those more than the ones Charlie had possessed.

Refreshing her memory of the events of that night with Charlie as she studied his eyes, comparing them to Malfoy’s, she began to breathe heavily at a shortened pace. 

Her hyperventilating raising concern to herself as she shuffled closer to her. 

Mind was racing with different opposing thoughts, Charlie and the trauma he endured on her and Malfoy’s protection and daring snare that would cause her to salivate.

She wanted to run back to her room and clutch her pillow tightly, cry into it and squeeze her thoughts away. 

But she stood there frozen, staring at him in fear; afraid of what move he was going to act next.

His tight grip on the bottle that fit his palm now had turned white, cold brims eagerly watching her panic due to his company. 

‘It’s just us two now. Can you finally talk?’ Charlie asked, a feverish smile grew as his face turned to hers.

Knees wobbling due to the anxiety of his body near hers, threw her waves of agitation and rose the hairs on her arms. 

‘S-Stay away from me Charlie.’ She stuttered as the vibrations of the song pulsed through the walls and floor. 

Charlie shot her a small grin as he walked closer to her, now only a small gap of air between their bodies, his eyes were hooded and slightly red at the hinges of them. 

Arm now raising to hold her exposed skin, his palm cupping her cheek - her mouth drew open, shivering at his cold demeanour before she ran towards the direction of the main door in the house.

The small jogs of her heels as they tapped and echoed the hallways, eery sobs escaping her lips as she tugged towards the stair case that led to her common room.

Her hair danced behind her as the loose strands waved in the gust of wind that she raced against. 

A frightening hold spun her around before she took a step forward on the stairs, clearing the presence of Charlie that had followed her outside of the party.

Now fully in panic mode since they were alone, her eyes widened and breathing hitched. ‘Let go of me.’ She begged.

‘No. You’re going to listen to me.’ His voice darkened. Charlie scrutinized her with his beam, he couldn’t contain himself anymore. And within seconds he had erupted like a solar flare. ‘You dare come back to Hogwarts you filthy whore.’

His snarl forced a tear to drop down her cheek as her heart now pounded like a drum, pulsating against her ribcage as her stomach churned.

The rough grip on her arms began to bruise, his nails dug underneath her skin, drawing blood. Hissing at the pain, she tugged for her life, trying to escape her capturer.

‘Did I not teach you a good enough lesson like last time Frazier hm?’ Charlie harshly tugged her body against his. Mari now brittle and shivering against his touch, started to sob uncontrollably. 

Fighting against his grip she tried to slither out of his reach; she couldn’t make out her surroundings anymore as the tears brimming her sockets blurred her vision.

‘I see the way you look at the potions teacher. Don’t think that doesn’t go unnoticed you dirty minx.’

Before he could continue with his monologue, Mari slipped through his fingers and bolted up the stairs, running for her life as his bitter yells followed her behind.

Not daring to look back, she ran in her heels – surprised she didn’t trip knowing that her struggles from walking in them caused her enough grief to the heels of her foot. 

Reaching the door she rapidly stated the password, rushing past the door before it could open properly – she escaped into her dorm room, charming it locked before dropping to her knees.

Her breathing softened after a possible 30 minutes, her knees tucked underneath her chin and arms, leaning back against her bed.

Although her breathing wasn’t as feathered anymore, she was still shaking like a leaf. Entire body quivering in shame and cringe. Her soft cheeks now dampened with the saltiness of her tears and the flush of her swollen, bitten lips.

That entire weekend, Mari had herself locked in the dorm room out of fear of seeing Charlie again. 

She knew that his violence and possessiveness had overtaken his life and he had dedicated his existence to take her back as his girlfriend.

Regardless of his wrongdoings that he pathetically apologised for after it occurred last year, he speculated that her body and soul was destined with him.

The desire she had for that one particular blonde boy caused her to gush. She missed his presence and his glances, but she couldn’t bring herself to see Charlie, therefore, not risking it by exiting her room.

Even with the protection of Dee and Ray, her confidence had severely declined and her friends spent as much time as they could with her. 

Planning out their Monday as it was Mari’s 18th. 

Diana and Raine had already visited Hogsmeade and filled their bags to the brim full of sweets and treats to try and cheer up their best friend; enjoying the comfort of their blankets, documentaries, and each other. 

Once Monday had finally commenced, Mari promised herself to go to the Great Hall for breakfast. Although she wasn’t planning on eating anything, she was instead praying to see a familiar face that caused her to experience butterflies.

Trailing down the hallway, her sense of reality was abruptly disrupted as her arm got tugged by the same one that bruised her arm on Friday eve.

Flinching at his grip on her bruised arm, she lifted her eyes and her heart dropped yet again.

It was as if her nightmare had come true - his clenched jaw and flared nose belittled her without having any words spoken. 

He was the only one that brought her so much anxiety that she felt physically ill.

‘We haven’t finished talking slut.’ His voice growled, face inching so close to hers that she felt his hot breath on her cheek – her front cowering away from him.

Flinching at his proximity, she listened to his abuse, his name calling, swearing and foul play. 

Backing up against the wall, she lightly tripped over her robes and slightly skidded down the wall.

Her baby hairs getting caught in the refreshing yet nippy wind that mildly flowed through the hallways. 

Cheeks and nose now flushed not just from the coldness of the outside, but the sheer panic her heart pumped through her veins.

She felt as fragile and scared as a hedgehog, ready to stick out her pointy pins of protection.

‘Is there a problem here Mr Sydell?’ A deep voice interrupted their interaction. 

Mari’s squeezed lids fluttered open, a large sigh of relief rushed over her as she immediately recognised the face of her saviour.

Yet again, the prince charming she had been daydreaming the entire week was planted before her, his hands buried in his pockets as his furrowed brows now arched, patiently waiting for Charlie to respond.

Perfectly quaffed hair complimented his face, he looked displeased, squinted eyes and pursed lips sewn into a thin line.

Charlie’s stutter now slightly nervy. ‘No sir. I’m just on my way back now.’ He scoffed, turning back to look Mari up and down in distaste, strutting off down the hallway whilst straightening his own robes.

Mari relaxed her tensed muscles, heart aching still, she rested her hands on her knees as she practiced her breathing techniques from therapy.

‘If you are ever in a situation with him like this again I want you to come straight to me. Am I understood?’ Professor Malfoy’s low demanding voice spoke to her.

Perching her irises at him, he stood their expressionless, yet his voice was clearly irked at the situation he had just walked upon.

Lightly nodding at him she shook off the rest of the adrenaline that drove through her body. 

Not even 30 seconds ago, she was scared for her life as the man who nearly killed her was throwing abuse at her yet now, she was admiring the teacher stood in front of her and protected her.

Admiring the black suit he chose to wear today, his bottoms slightly tighter, they weren’t exactly like skinny jeans, but she could see his lean body more clearly. 

The way his shoulders snuggly fit into the jet black blazer..

‘You’re staring Miss Frazier.’ His brow cocked to the ceiling as his eyes burned into hers.

A sudden blush on her cheek flared as he began to escort her down the hallway. They were awkwardly stood beside each other but it wasn’t close enough for people to realise that they were walking together.

‘I didn’t see you during meal times at all this weekend. Was it because of him?’ Professor Malfoy questioned, his face fixated on the path ahead.

‘Yes.’ Mari shakily breathed.

She kindly smiled to herself as the butterflies in her stomach intensified, he had been searching for her during meal times and he seemed confused as to why he couldn’t find her. 

The small talk they shared brought a feeling of curiosity, desperation, greed. It was heavy, intense and gracious. But having reached the Great Hall, they had separated their ways and placed themselves at their designated seats.

After a few minutes, Dee and Ray had accompanied them, wishing her a happy birthday.

‘Here, as soon as I saw it I thought of you.’ Dee placed a small box on Mari’s empty plate.

Mari’s mouth flew wide open as the box opened itself, revealing a silver bracelet that was embedded with Sapphire crystals. ‘Oh my god, it’s beautiful.’ She gushed, rushing it out of the box and wrapping it around her wrist.

Adoring the sparkles it caught as the rays of lights from the floating candles warmed the room. Flickers of glimmers brightened her mood already.

‘Thank you so much Dee, I love it.’ Mari beamed at her.

Now it being Ray’s turn, she twisted her hips before tugging out a medium sized box and placing it on her empty plate; ripping through the paper, she revealed the box and another gawking face as her shoulders relaxed in pleasure.

A collection of her favourite things all stuffed into a small basket, her favourite scented candles, fuzzy socks, books and light snacks comfortable placed accompanied by a dark blue scarf ready for the upcoming cold winter.

Captivated, her cheeks began to slightly hurt at her toothy grin her friends brought upon her that morning, completely letting her forget about the ordeal she had with Charlie.

Her hazel irises had flickered to the one area she had missed so much, noticing that a pair of grey eyes were already watching her. 

She nervously irked in her seat, squeezing her thighs together once their stare got more intense. His brow crooked in an arch towards the sky as his jaw clenched sarcastically.

His hand clutching a spoon tightly between his fingers. 

It all came in slow motion as the spoon was lifted towards his lips, placing it in his mouth and licking the debris of cream that was uneaten. 

Malfoy’s pursed lips sent a shudder down her back, the slightest glimpse of his wet tongue surfaced; she couldn’t help but lick her own lips at the sight. 

Slowly licking the spoon, her skin suddenly grew hot and she was tempted to shrug off her robes. 

Deciding against it as she didn’t want to appear it obvious at the sexual frustration tingling between her thighs.

Sooner or later she was going to have to relieve herself of such thoughts and feelings. Simply ignoring them proved to be difficult. Especially since they were all about Malfoy.

Committing herself throughout Herbology, she managed to survive without falling asleep, her chin rested on her palm the majority of the lesson; her eyes would flutter short from time to time.

Regardless of her revising for that topic, she knew she was going to pass easily. 

Nervously gripping her bag strap, her and Ray slowly walked to the next class. Potions. Double potions. 

As she waltzed past Professor Malfoy who was cleaning his chalkboard viciously, she couldn’t help but stare at his backside as his blazer lifted. 

The scent of his cologne and the peppermint all to familiar with Mari, it calmed her, she felt safe. She also suddenly began feeling incredibly horny.

Yet her sexual frustration had almost quadrupled at this rate and she wanted nothing more than to pounce on him and let him take her in front of the entire classroom.

Biting her lip she enjoyed the view, continuously walking to her seat, she was nudged by Ray, ‘You want to make it any more obvious that you were staring at his ass?’ Ray arched a brow, smirking to herself. ‘Don’t worry, I stare at it all the time as well.’ Ray giggled before shooting her a wink.

Mimicking her giggles, Mari watched the classroom fill up with students. Once Professor Malfoy picked up the snow white chalk, his hand began writing the potion she had dreaded the most so far.

Amortentia. 

Great. She thought to herself sarcastically. 

Her head fell into her hands as she whined lightly in annoyance. Ray picked up on her frustration and watched her internally freak out.

Ray snickered to herself as she shook her head, resting her back against the back of the chair, she comforted her arms across her chest. 

‘Before we start brewing the potion, I’ve got your assignments to hand out so please read through the notes first.’ Malfoy strictly demanded.

His irregular anger outbursts on the students were always entertaining to Mari, in fact, they turned her on, but of course her and Ray being the good angels in his eyes – having never stood foot in trouble with him.

Picking up the large pile of papers, he began handing out the marked papers until he reached Mari’s and Ray’s; a deep smirk curled his lips before licking the paper to get a tighter grip.

He placed Mari’s assignment which revealed a circled ‘E’ on her paper; her jaw now grew to the front as she huffed an angry force of air.

Another assignment he purposefully toyed around with just so that her grade was lower. 

His brow cocked, watching her frustrating and sulking reaction, he knew she wanted to burst at him in anger but couldn’t bring herself to in front of the class.

Scold him for messing around with her hard earned grades.

Ray, unable to breathe from the laughter at the pairing and their intensity, she had elbowed Mari yet again, reminding her that she definitely has Professor Malfoy’s attention.

However, she wasn’t too convinced, he had barely thrown her any attention. 

And the attention he had thrown her, could be convenient accidents or regulatory protection against harassment.

It wasn’t as if he had done anything special to her.

Shoving the paperwork in her bag, she slouched in her chair whilst crossing her arms over her chest. Crossing her leg over one another, she groaned as they had been told to prepare for potion making.

Ray, yet again offering to bring the ingredients, once returned they had begun brewing.

‘Who do you think you’re going to smell?’ Mari asks Ray curiously to which she shrugged in confusion.

‘I honestly don’t know, I don’t think I fancy anyone really. Maybe this will teach me more about what I life so if anything it might help actually.’ She shrugged her shoulders yet again.

As the minutes had passed, they were almost completed with their potions, all students whispering to each other, girls giggling as their senses suddenly picking up the smells of their Amortentia.

Professor Malfoy had begun his round of checking up on pairs and their potions, regularly referring a few recommendations to the pair as Ray poured the contents of the potion into a vial.

His arm brushing past hers, he took no noticed before taking the vial out of Ray’s hand who now was just as flushed as Mari, if not more.

Studying the contents, he nodded in approval, ‘Very well…’ He whispered, opening the bottle he placed it back softly into Ray’s hand.

‘Tell me what you smell.’ He asked curiously.

Ray, now dumbfounded at the interaction she was having with her professor, Mari almost wanted to chuckle at her now unfolding before him.

Sniffing the aroma of the tip of the bottle, she pulled her head back, ‘Cologne, coffee and liquorice?’ She quested herself, the Amortentia slightly awkward.

Professor Malfoy took the vial back out of Ray’s hand before turning to face Mari, he looked down upon her with a devilish smirk rolled on his plump lips. 

Inhaling her figure with his eyes, he remarked her up close, desperate not to make their conversation too loud as the others continued to work. 

‘Now Miss Frazier, would you care to tell me what you smell?’ 

Pursing her lips together in embarrassment, she twirled the loose strands of her hair behind her ear before taking the vial out of his veiny hands.

Her nose immediately filling with the scent that is just above her anyway. She was debating whether to lie or not, although it was clearly obvious to Professor Malfoy that she had a hard crush on him.

This was just his way of teasing her. And it wasn’t fair.

‘Well?’ He egged her on as her cheeks burned even more, Ray was so flushed out of her conversation that she couldn’t bring herself to laugh at the situation.

His cocky grin grew wider as his head tilted to the side, trying to act all innocent.

‘Cologne, peppermint, green apples.’ Mari mumbled, avoiding eye contact before handing him back the vial.

She watched him roll his tongue on the inside of his cheek as he watched her fluster. ‘What do you smell? Professor?’ She emphasized the word to try and get underneath his skin.

Which only worked for a brief second as his eyes never left Mari’s, he pressed the vial up to his nose. 

If she could, she’d be squeaking and squirming like a rat right now, the metal trap being her teachers body and ego, crushing her. 

Smirking back at the pair without saying a word, he returned the vial to Mari, unspoken of his Amortentia, he returns to his desk. 

Refusing to answer the question, the tightness between her thighs pierced her more and she grew impatient with his mysteriousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg we're at 200 reads!! holy shit.
> 
> your feedback means everything to me. seeing recommendations on tiktok or tumblr also mean a lot so thank you!
> 
> comment below what kind of scenarios you'd liek to see mari in!


	5. Part 5 - Who are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for chapter: Good For You - Selena Gomez & A$AP Rocky

Ray, stiff in her seat attempted to try and die down her laughter that was rumbling in her stomach – itching for release. She watched Professor Malfoy devilishly smirk at Mari, desire filling his eyes as he sniffed his Amortentia lightly.

The desperation she irked eagerly, frantic to know exactly what attracts him most. Their eyes unmatched from each other’s as they stayed glued to one another.

He placed the vial it back in her small hands, chuckling and huffing a small breath before gluing his mouth shut, walking off back to the front of the classroom. 

Frustration drew her eyebrows together almost in one long line. Groaning to herself she sent daggers to Malfoy’s back. Her fast breathing caused her palms to seat, they both shared a few stares at each other the rest of the class.

She was as angry as a bull, his behaviour being the red flag it hated so much.

Her eyes filled frustration and bitterness, his filled with amusement and tease.

Drowning herself back into her school work, she pouted her lips as her jaw reeked forward, aggressively writing into her notepad with her quill – almost snapping it in half.

She wondered maniacally who he smelled, her head vibrated at each heart beat that drummed in her ribcage – she tapped her fingers on the table as her mind filled with questions. 

What if he didn’t smell her? What if he didn’t smell anyone? What if he smelt someone else? Oh no he must have a lover! Of course someone as good looking as him would be taken! Mari thought to herself, a frightful frown scrunched on her face. As she continued to write.

Her mind raced in a cycle, full of twists and turns; she hadn’t realised the fact that Ray was addressing her in the gossip of Malfoy’s flirtation with her. 

‘He definitely smelled you Mari.’ She whisper chuckled, brows wiggling up and down. ‘Don’t get so worked up on it.’

Mari bit her lip as she inhaled the information in, ‘Shut up, no he didn’t,’ She embarrassingly hushed – mind now filled with doubt, the corners of her eyes flickered at the professor who was sat at his desk, lightly loosening his tie that hugged his neck.

Imagining her thighs wrapping around his head instead caused her to bite her lip hard, a small smile widened her cheeks. 

She had devised a plan the evening before in attempts to try and grasp more of his attention; hoping it’ll work today, she’d have to wait until the end of class so that there were no students around. 

Nothing but silence, shrieks of dabbing on the windows from the heavy rain; the sky was a depressing grey, not like Professor Malfoy’s eyes; his were a light, mesmerising grey.

You could lose yourself inside them, they reminded her of a maze like in the circus. 

Easily an attention grabber.

Outside winds screamed outside violently, she felt like a fox; hidden in the warmth of Hogwarts’s classrooms. A few gusts of wind that attacked the glass would cause Mari to slightly flinch.

Mari’s brows rose up, facing the ceiling as she tilted her head sideways, gaining a better angle of the clock. ‘Class dismissed.’ Professor Malfoy announced.

The feathery shakiness in her slender fingers had packed away her belongings in her bag slowly, intensely scanning the bright blonde flecks that quiffed his head as he remained comfortably seated.

Vast majorities of the students wrapped their books in their bags and rushed out. Mari, taking her time, informs Ray that she’ll meet her outside the classroom.

It took only a few seconds for Ray to realise that she wanted to ‘chat’ with Professor Malfoy, she exited gracefully, a wide grin applying itself on her face.

Mari wandered to the front of his desk, immediately getting nervous at his proximity. A rage of confidence breached her.

‘May I help you Miss Frazier?’ He lowly said, raising his brows in anticipation.

Merlin he looked yummy today. She thought to herself, her mouth salivating at the sight of his dress code today. If she could eat him up that day, he’d be the tastiest.

Smiling at him innocently, she breathed to calm her anxiety down. ‘Thank you, for helping me.’ She nervously bit her lip, her thighs squeezed against each other as he studied her face.

Begging for something, a reaction, comment, gesture, a kiss? Her mind rang circles.

Her eyes fluctuating around the front of her but vividly avoiding his eyes. Recording her techniques she began to calm down and finally they reached Malfoy’s.

His grey tones were like magnets to her hazel irises, a force she had never experienced before.

As he began shrugging his shoulders kindly, a newly polished green apple was placed on his desk, a gift to his surprise. 

Her boldness caused Malfoy to pull his head back. A cheeky smile lifted the edges of her lips as she watched his expression turn from frown to scowl, to surprise, to sexually intimidating.

Deep in thought, he never spoke a word, his silence eating her up and swallowing her whole. Was this his way of saying thank you? Was he rejecting my gift? She began thinking.

The expressionless looks the certain mister would pronounce to her, caused relentless tempter outbursts. Mainly a deafening silence would linger around her, despite her typical bubbly personality.

Moving slowly, he flickered his eyes from the apple back to Mari. But before he could thank her or send his side at the slight rejection, she had waltzed away quirkily.

He watched her close the classroom door, leaving him alone in his classroom, now staring at the apple that he was gifted. 

A gesture of kindness his mother would say. But what does Draco Malfoy know about kindness?

Lightly laughing to himself at her confidence, he leaned forward and grasped the apple in his hand. Studying it, he could see his own reflection, just the way he liked. Super clean.

Sluggishly turning the apple between his lanky fingers, he started to notice a red mark on the other side of the apple. Twisting it fully, his surprise had replayed at the discovery of something extra.

Suddenly, a red kiss stain had made itself obvious on the backside of the apple. 

Brows now risen and his bottom lip tugged between his teeth, he smirked at the sight of the kiss mark. 

Now that’s a gift he didn’t expect.

The boldness of the shy girl who squirmed at his attention; someone’s getting a little too cocky again, his mind played.

Mari had continued walking away with Ray towards the rest of her classes; focusing on her studies, her eyes would water from time to time due to her refusal of blinking – a habit she picked up when she was younger and concentrating.

Entering the doors of Herbology, she seated herself typically to the front as she scorned at the individuals who angrily stared at them both.

Never actually noticing Professor Malfoy’s presence, her eyes continued to focus on her parchment and quill, scribbling away at her work. The only time finding herself distracted be in potions.   
As all the others did. 

His eyes travelled to Mari, accompanied by Dee and Ray who were – what he seemed – her close friends. 

Except this time, they travelled further and the travel made it obvious where they travelled to before his camouflaged smirk grew bigger.

The rain had continued to drizzle, slightly lighter this time but still enough to possibly drown you. The clouds cried down for hours and hours, the entire day and it had depressed itself outside, just as bad outside as it is inside.

An eery sense of dirt and sweet flowerpots filled his nostrils, scrunching it slightly at the preference of peppermint, he sulked as he waited for the teacher to come back.

Malfoy’s irises travel from her soothed face, skimming down to her chest but rested on what he saw below the table. Her exposed thighs, the skirt she wore rolled back up – complimenting the knee high socks she dressed up.

It was like a hungry tiger had summoned itself inside of him, he grew hungry and he needed his meal. His mouth beginning to salivate at the thought.

Unquestionably enough the best decision she had made that day. In that moment, he knew exactly that second that he had just undressed her with his eyes.

And oh Merlin did it feel special.

Crossing one leg over another to gain comfort in her seat, Professor Malfoy almost groaned frustratingly. The air suddenly seemed to taste sweet as his intrusive thoughts played unholy scenarios.

Briefly straightening his posture once the teacher came back with the supplies, he angrily snatched them out of her hand and strutted out of the classroom.

Only then, his posture reaching Mari’s attention as the recognition of his ring circled around its finger engraved itself in her mind.

The morning after, she had awoken from her slumber earlier than usual; upon deciding to get ready and eat breakfast – hoping it would allow her to read some books while feeding herself.

No distractions of her two friends, she decided to take the opportunity to her advantage. 

Grogginess ringed inside her ears as the harshness of the bedsheets wrapped her skin tightly. Hugging the warmth closer to her person.

She moaned annoyingly, stretching her limbs from its achiness as a small yawn exasperated from her chapped lips.

Slightly waking by the minute, she noticed her nightstand, now occupied with an object foreign to her knowledge. Confusion rapidly tapered her memory as the fogginess in her eyesight was still getting used to the sudden lack of sunshine in the early hours. 

A green apple had been placed on the table, a fresh bite mark had been clearly taken out of it – still fresh as the juices dripped down the polished skin.

The smudginess of her red lipstick had remained on the tip of the apple, indicating that it was the one that she had gifted to Professor Malfoy. 

Her lips curled into a smile as she leaned closer to the apple, sniffing the contents of its insides. Today was going to be a good day. She eeked to herself.

Mari padded through the deeply thin and empty hallways, the sun barely beaming through the silver clouds. Leaves were piled on the sides in the open areas of the green, still unmoved from Filch.

Lack of harmonicas of the birds played in the nature as they unfortunately fled for heat. 

How busy can it be? She thought to herself. It’s only 7am currently and didn’t expect too many students up and early on a Wednesday morning at the Great Hall.

As she edged closer down the pathway, she witnessed a couple arguing with each other, their mid tone yells would bounce back off each other like ping pong balls.

Throwing insults one after another, Mari almost began giggling to herself until she realised it was Tina and Gally. 

Although she had a bittersweet relationship with the two; they had been awfully quiet to her which only raised her suspicions. Nevertheless, she wanted to stay out of their way.

She enjoyed the peace she lived through without them so far and was betting on keeping it that way. 

Hurriedly running to the closest door she could administer, she ran along the deeper hallway; one she didn’t recognise as the few paintings – coated in dust smiled and waved at her front.

Coming to a halt she suddenly got lost, cursing to herself she frantically twisted her neck back and forth as the browns and cream shades of the walls breezed through the miniature windows.

Without warning, the door behind her squeaked open, its openness now freed into sight. She felt a pair of eyes scan her briefly, anticipating on what voice would help escort her out.

‘Miss Frazier? What are you doing here?’ His voice echoed quietly – she could imagine the scoff resting on his nose.

Turning to face the individual awkwardly, she lost catch of her breath. The morning completely pancaked, before her was the sight any student would die to witness.

Platinum hair was messed over, it hadn’t been brushed or tamed to as it carelessly striped over his forehead. Engulfed in black jogging bottoms and a black top he leaned into the door – opening a space for Mari to enter through.

Welcoming her in to his chamber, she paused for a mere few seconds, blankness painted itself as she tried to shake herself back into reality.

Her anxiety and admiration had gone beyond the point of possible logical thinking, she mindlessly obliged and entered his room. It was very dark, just like the way he presented himself.

The aesthetic complimented his personality as she had anticipated during her restless nights. Dark ebony furniture decorated around the room, occupied by multiple sets of books, playing cards, chess boards, even painting canvases.

As if she were in a museum, she gaped around, watching the few paintings he had hanging around the room, his bed neatly made up, an ominous pile of papers waiting to be marked resting on his desk.

Leaning on the balls of his feet, he slightly slanted his weight back as his hands dug treasure in his bottom pockets. He looked incredibly delicious. She thought.

‘You’re staring again Miss Frazier.’ He bluntly alarmed.

A scoff fronting her lips as she turned her head up to his tall demeanour, ‘What else am I supposed to look at?’ she retaliated, her arms crossing her bust as her own weight shifted to one side of her body, both brows now risen.

‘Preferably a potions book seeming that you’re barely passing my class.’ Malfoy teased before brushing past her and deciding on which tie to wear that day from his open set of drawers. 

He knew he hit a nerve when he heard a growl erupting in Mari’s throat, a deep roll of the eye curled into her sockets. ‘Frankly, I don’t seem to agree with your grading system Professor.’ She almost spat her words out.

The softness of his skin now hardened as his actions froze, eyes darting at Mari who now suddenly became fragile and nervous. 

Her palms started to sweat, covertly wiping her hands on the sides of her robes as she continued to watch his scowl.

Wood crackling against the fire being the only withering sound that bellowed his room, its shadows from the fire appearing him more dangerous and intimidating.

Mari loved every single corner and second of the ordeal. The sight, the conversation, his room. Merlin fuck. She would whisper to herself.

A simple slow nod was all he could manage before taking a pick on his tie; despite them looking pretty much the same, he cherished and became possessive over his belongings.

The tie, being the only sentimental attachment he had of his father.

‘Now for the second time, what are you doing here?’ He asked lowly, his eyes still diverted away from hers.

Shrugging nervously she shook her head, ‘I sa-‘

‘Was it Charlie?’ His concern grew, dropping the tie on his laid out blazer that was being held up onto the chair of his desk. Shaking her head no, she smiled at him convincingly.

‘It’s someone else.. We’re not the greatest of friends.’ She trailed as her foot kicked random air rocks; awkwardly shuffling in her stance.

‘Is there anyone you’re good friends with beside Diana and Raine?’ He chuckled softly.

Walking around his room comfortably, she inhaled the intense scent of his cologne, peppermint – a fresh bowl of green apples rested on his desk which satisfied the scent she had in her Amortentia. ‘Not really. I like to keep to myself.’

A roaring silence lingered between the two bodies as they admired each other; eyes drooling at the features they began to withhold their attraction to.

Malfoy pursed his lips as he grabbed his clothes, turned to the bathroom and started sashaying away. ‘Wait here. I won’t be long.’ 

Slight frustration rang through her mind, she had wished he’d dress in front of her. 

But I guess there’s some form of professionalism he was obliged to follow and she didn’t want him to be at the brisk an intense conversation with the Headmaster should they ever get caught.

Not like he would be able to follow it much longer. Mari thought to herself.

She sat down on his double bed, the silkiness of his bedsheets felt a lot more expensive than hers, almost too scared to touch anything else – knowing that it had probably cost him a fortune, she had just watched his belongings from afar, too scared to break anything.

Sniffing his pillow, she grinned to herself before pulling back and watching around further across his room. Intaking as much information she could about him, the room was - to her surprise a bore. 

Just like her, his attitude paid attention that of a Slytherin but his hobbies definitely screamed Ravenclaw. At least they had some familiarity between the two. 

His bathroom door suddenly opened, revealing Professor Malfoy, hugged in his black suit – adjusting his leather belt.

He’s going to be the death of me I swear. Mari thought to herself. 

The mop on top of his head now had been brushed through and designed; he smelled fresh and clean – just like the array of the outside, to match, his touch was just as cold as the snow that began to pule on the tips of the trees.

Her back was cupped by his palm as he escorted her out of his bedroom and down the hallways, towards the main exit. Walking close by, they barely spoke a word, just the footsteps of their shoes had clicked.

‘I forgot my briefcase for god’s sake. You go get breakfast now, I’ll see you in the Great Hall.’ Malfoy snickered before shooting her a flirtatious wink and jogging back.

Attention bars were on the cusp of breaking at this rate; the begging between her thighs now throbbed at his touch and teasing. 

She had craved him so much and it severely disappointed her that Malfoy didn’t feel the same way.

Because knowing the situation, if he had felt the same, rather than going to the Great Hall, she’d be going to Cloud9 with him between her legs..

After exiting the hallway, she peaked to see if the coast was clear and to her luck it was. She stepped foot outside and tiptoed around the hallways to reduce suspicion. 

Lightly running towards the Great Hall, she had one more corner to turn but midst turn she had forged into another figure that was slightly taller than hers.

Small yelps had groaned through her vocal chords as the stranger stropped in her expensive heels.

A female she had not recognised before had entered school premises, Mari now arching her brow – she grew suspicious, now eyeing the girl who scoffed at her the moment she noticed the blue on her uniform.

‘Can I help you?’ Mari tried to politely ask, almost vomiting the words out as the rudeness of the brown haired girl stood opposite.

‘I’m looking for someone little one. It’s none of your business.’ She rolled her eyes as her neck extended by the halls in search for someone.

The strangers arms were crossed over her shoulders, she looked like a rich business woman, blazer, long skirt, a bag of real pearls embraced her neck.

She looked like a real showgirl, a beautiful one at least. Just her personality that had made her seriously ugly to the world.

Not to add how stinking her manners were. Mari whispered to herself.

‘Who are you and who are you looking for?’ Mari pressed, growing frustrated at the impoliteness of the woman. 

Growling to herself at the pestering questions from the teenager, ‘I’m looking for Draco Malfoy. I’m Astoria Greengrass. His Fiancé?’

Ah. Fiancé.

Merlin help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg 255 views? what the hell!
> 
> keep spreading the love though, i'm loving all this. i haven't seen it on tiktok - i would love to see that.
> 
> what would you guys like to see in the upcoming chapters?


	6. Part 6 - Darling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song for chapter: Dikita - Bad Bunny & Jhay Cortez

Supreme jealousy filled the cups of her eyes as she stared at the brown flocks inside Astoria’s. Fiancé? That certainly is news to me. Mari thought to herself.

Finally puffing out a shot of air from her nose, she journeyed her eyes up and down her figure, mentally engraving her looks in her mind; she already knew that she was going to spend the rest of the day comparing herself to the delicate figure before her.

She loathed her anxiety, it would eat her up especially when she felt threatened by someone else. 

A glare now had been shared between Astoria and Mari, it looked like they were preparing for battle. A violent one of sort. 

Thankfully there were no students lingering around to see the tension furrowed between two foreheads as they stood against each other alone. 

Astoria pulled her face in disgust as she watched Mari frown down at her. Both bitchy attitudes as cold as metal.

‘Astoria?’ Mari heard a familiar voice question, it was as dark as the light outside, it still being early morning, the sun had only dared to peak through the horizon. ‘Will you please excuse us Miss Frazier?’

Taking the advantage of the situation, Mari flirtatiously smiled at the handsome teacher who she had shared regular encounters with the past two weeks. 

‘Certainly, Professor.’ She smiled, turning her gaze to Astoria and shooting her a smirk before walking off in the far distance. 

Daring to turn around and see the conversation between the two adults, she decided against it, believing it would lose its dramatic affect. 

Running inside the Great Hall, she scoffed the contents of her breakfast, her mind began filling with more questions rather than answers. 

Furious at the sight of the girl, she reminisced the way she looked, she was slightly taller than her by a few inches possibly. Her hair was lighter as was her – what looked like – soft skin. 

She looked like she was worth a million pennies, the pearls that drooped around her neck proved to be designer. Her hair was naturally curled in tight little ringlets, Astoria was also a lot thinner than Mari who had more of a curvaceous figure.

Her front and back bust were abnormally smaller compared to Mari, unable to think of anything else, she shifted in her seat as her jaw pulled forward. 

It had further confused her as to why Professor Malfoy would flirt with someone almost the polar opposite of what this woman described herself to be.

Brows were knotted together and a deep scowl maintained her face the next few days.

Completely avoiding contact with Professor Malfoy other than class, she had dedicated her ignorance at him. 

Merlin why would you do this to me? She would regularly think to herself. Just when we almost got there. Urgh.

Moving away from the richly decorated dining hall, Mari had pulled her focus back onto her school work, catching up on the homework she was heftily distracted from.

Sighs of alleviation exasperated as one assignment after another was completed; regularly treating herself to a new book each night for light reading – she hoped to scope at least half of the library by the end of the school year. 

Throughout the day of Thursday, Mari hadn’t paid much attention in class, her focus had been aggravatedly distracted. Staring into the space of nothingness, she would blink slowly as her thoughts replayed continuously each second.

Unless she was thinking, she was lurking. Following that particular figure that she had just met the day before. She wanted to see for herself what business this stranger had. 

Feeling threatened around Astoria’s cold stare; she would rumble and suck the life out of each classroom. The negative aura she would purge around the room would become vividly obvious not to just her, but her friends too.

They all felt disturbed by Astoria’s behaviour. 

Ray would tell Dee and Mari how she noticed how uncomfortable Professor Malfoy looked when he was talking to Astoria when she walked past them on the way to breakfast.

Astoria had been at Hogwarts one night already, one too many to Mari’s opinion. 

Although Ray couldn’t catch a wave of what they were talking about, she knew that Astoria looked smug, angry almost and Malfoy looked particularly perturbed. 

During potions class that day, Professor Malfoy had set another exam, to Mari’s indication it was to avoid talking, knowing the slight interruption from a student would drive him insane.

Professor Malfoy had minor temper problems, but in some instances he was noticeable to burst. Now some students became scared of his bipolar swings, but to Mari, it caused her flushing to double in temperature.

Her body heat would intensify, her breathing would always slow and her lids would always lean down as if heavy weights were suddenly latched on.

Later that day during a study session the three had previously organised, Dee had informed Ray and Mari that she had heard Astoria conversing with Headmaster McGonagall. 

‘Yeah they were talking about some curse. Then I lost half of the conversation and the topic changed to money?’ Dee confusingly whispered, her eyes were searching for a book, 3 already clutched in her other arm.

Ray sat down on the desk beside her, fluffing the end of her quill against her chin. ‘Hm.’ She huffed. ‘Sounds a bit strange don’t you think?’ Ray turned her head to Mari.

Keeping silent, Mari’s eyes glanced up to face them plainly before softly nodding. Her jealousy was slowly eating her up as she struggled to speak.

Friday evening had suddenly become apparent to Mari’s recognition; her ignorance of Professor Malfoy had also caused her oblivion to the time that had passed. Dee, who was sat a few feet beside her on the grass, stared at her friend with worry.

Not only was she frustrated with Astoria now being here for the 3rd night in a row, but she was also beginning to become crabbed that her mind wouldn’t focus on her studies.

The weather hadn’t been so bad today, rays of sunshine warmed the outer skirts of her robes, allowing a shudder of light and warmth to fluctuate through her limbs. 

Her tingling between her thighs hadn’t been tamed now for 2 weeks and the urge continuously built inside her, self-relief had proved itself unsuccessful at her many attempts. 

She could possibly get any boy she wanted, it was easy for her. But realistically, the man that she wanted was taken. 

What frustrated Mari even further, was the acknowledgment that Professor Malfoy didn’t seem fazed about her lack of attention to him. It drove her crazily. 

She wanted him to beg for her attention regardless. 

But it had seemed that Mari had forgotten who would always keep control of the conversations, the situations, the one who would always cower and whimper to his submission.

‘What’s going on with you today? You’re very… Quiet.’ Dee asked kindly, her legs prepped a singular book across her tied legs.

Her back was arched against a tree, hair swiftly bundled into a knot on top of her head. Mari’s posture mirrored Dee’s, her touch melted into the grass as the sun beside them had began to sink into the nightfall. 

Thrusting her shoulder up before dropping them she turned to face her friend, her face was plastered blank and her silence mimicked the surrounding wind.

‘Astoria is Professor Malfoy’s fiancé.’ Mari blurted, causing both heads to shoot up at Mari.

Ray pulled her head back as a few blinks forced upon her lids. ‘Didn’t expect that.’ She sarcastically said to herself, almost chuckling in disbelief.

‘How are you sure?’ Dee questioned, her face full of surprise just as much as Ray’s was. 

Her eyes slightly squinted as the sunshine has penetrated through the gaps of the leaves that were now falling from its branches. 

‘She told me herself.’ Mari shrugged confusingly. ‘She wasn’t friendly about it either.’

Her friends nodded in unison, questions had filled their minds and the question marks that were afloat had become overbearing, ‘But that’s the thing.’ Mari began again.

Dee and Ray raised their brows – showing off their wrinkled foreheads as they egged her to continue. Mari shook her head slowly, her eyes filled with doubt.

There was something clearly on her mind and the dots were not connecting. Something didn’t match and curiosity matched the tense feeling the air had now endorsed. ‘I didn’t see an engagement ring on her finger.’

‘Bloody hell.’ Dee whispered, ‘Psycho ex-girlfriend?’ She suggested…

‘Wouldn’t surprise me. I’d be mad if I was his ex, I’d shoot myself if I lost someone as perfect as him.’ Ray snickered causing the others to join. ‘It does sound strange though.’ 

‘She seems odd. I’ve never heard of an overnight guest before, especially not one that isn’t here to teach us anything.’ Mari joined the conversation.

All three sighed as their minds logically tried to reason and understand. 

‘Do you think she’s like a stalker then something? Maybe she’s trying to sneak in a love potion?’ Ray laughed.

Dee, now turning her page in her book look unfazed, ‘At this rate nothing would surprise me anymore. I just wat to know why Mr Malfoy over here is flirting with my best friend when he’s supposedly engaged.’ She shrugged. ‘That’s what I’m trying to understand.’

‘Well with what we know, Astoria MUST be lying about her relationship with Professor Malfoy, right?’ Mari said.

‘We don’t know that though do we? As much as we all love him, he’s probably the most shut out teacher in the school; you never know what sort of secrets he may be hiding. – He may have 5 kids for all you know.’

Their brows rose in anticipation, sarcastic smirks curled their face. ‘5 kids? At 23? Really?’ Mari chuckled.

‘What are you hooligans doing out still? Almost curfew.’ Tina snarled as she walked past them, her posture and head held high, Gally slowly following behind who smirked just as hard.  
I see they have made up. Mari nodded to herself.

Gally wasn’t much of a talker, but he definitely did have a threatening scowl constantly present. Rarely that or he was smirking at devious thoughts.

Furthermore, he had always managed to wavier himself out of trouble, the money and power that couple shared was undeniable. 

It wouldn’t come to a surprise if their families were trying to arrange a marriage between the two.

They both dressed proper and smart, true Slytherin style; honestly, in Mari’s mind them two were made for each other. Their relationship was the epitome of toxic. ‘Werewolves will be out soon. Don’t let them eat you on the way back.’ 

The trio had ignored the snarky remarks from the sour couple as their eyes followed them walking inside of the halls and on their way to the dungeons. 

Darkness had began to catch up with time as the night sky had become prominent. Light quirks of crickets had suddenly drummed around the atmosphere.

A few slaps of hitting wings from the bats would embody her ears too and as the light fell down, the temperature dropped with it.

Deciding to reason, they had stood and began walking towards the hall, upon recognising that Mari still had been sat on the ground.

‘You coming?’ Ray asked quietly nodding her head towards the tower behind them.

‘I’ll join you guys at the Common Room, I’ll only be another few minutes.’ Mari reassured with a soft smile curling the ends of her lips.

Both nodding, they had rapidly darted their way inside and up the stairs that she saw from afar. 

Each swift breath had harshly burned Mari’s throat due to the cold sharpness daggered. Her lungs expanded heavily as each slow inhale filled her with oxygen.

Suddenly, retaining her confidence, Mari stood on her feet whilst patting off the dried debris off her clothing. Wrapping her books into her bag she threw it over her shoulder and started fast pacing towards the hallways.

Her lips pursed shut into a thin line as she avoided the gaze of the moon in the sky that now brought the only natural light from the sky. 

The pace in her walk began to fasten as she felt slightly vulnerable. She didn’t like walking alone in the corridors at night, it was just replicate the night the situation happened to her only 2 years ago.

But even then, she wanted to see if she had her confidence back, thus proving her wrong currently.

As she fidgeted her thumbs against her lap she got lost in her thoughts, unaware of the hand that firmly gripped her arm tightly and pulled her inside a new hallway.

Feeling the immediate affects of it bruising, she winced at how hard this grasp was. Their nails weren’t digging into her skin as such, but they would roughly tug them along their fast walk.

Panicking, she gasped as the beige walls warmed the staleness of the rooms had come recognisable. Turning her head to face the culprit, she was rapidly shoved into a room.

Her hair was left alone as the beach waves stringed down her shoulders, so long it passed her hips – allowing it to dance all over. The main reason as to why she couldn’t make out the individual that had just snatched her.

Her heart rate sank as she realised the white flecks stood before her, the familiar grey eyes she missed the past couple of days. 

Staying silent, she watched the teacher cradled into a new pair of black jogging bottoms accompanied with a black v neck shirt – staring back at her in awe.

She couldn’t help but stare at how accentuating his figure looked in those clothes, he looked incredible. Trying hard not to drool, she tightened her legs together before gulping her mouth dry.

Moreover, the sudden rage and confusion she had for him had disappeared, the way he was looking at her set aside her balls of negativity she had roaming inside her head.

The demons were definitely winning but yet again, Prince Charming arrived at the rescue. Even though it was almost like being kidnapped.

Maybe work on your entrance next time Malfoy. Mari giggled to herself.

He looked serious, frustrated almost. What had I done this time? She continued to think. I can never seem to get out of trouble with this guy. 

‘You’re staring, Mari.’ Malfoy whispered to her, his face trying to solicit it still but failing as the smirk on his lips had nailed through his teeth.

Mari’s head raised curiously, her brows were slightly knotted together. His hands were dug in his pockets as he leaned back into the balls of his feet again.

He had used her first name. ‘Can I help you sir?’ She politely asked, tossing the thought aside.

Curling his tongue on the inside of his cheek at her sarcastic tone, her attitude had reminded what he was like back at Hogwarts. 

The attitude he had in school would definitely pass for a smack with the cane from his father. He hadn’t missed those days since he was able to move out on his own.

‘Did Miss Greengrass say anything to you?’ He questioned ominously. ‘Anything in specific?’ 

Rolling her eyes at his discomfort, she ruffled her shoulders up and down as her lips pouted frustratingly. ‘No, even if she did, I wouldn’t tell you.’

Bitterness between them had been bounced back and forth like the undecidedness of her eyes at an outfit she had picked out that weekend to try and catch Malfoy’s attention.

‘This isn’t the time for stupid games Frazier,’ His voice grew stern and frantic. Oh no, not the heat, not the rumbling. ‘Now answer my question. Did she say anything to you?’

A sudden silence screamed across his bedroom; she stared at him as she debated whether to answer truthfully or not. However, her silence caught Malfoy on, he tilted his head as his eyes squinted ragefully, ‘So she did say something to you?’

‘I didn’t say anything.’

‘Exactly, your silence tells me you’re debating whether to tell me or not.’

Fuck this guy. Mari thought to herself.

She casually strolled towards around the bedroom, painting it in her head once more as she filled in the gaps with the details she was missing. 

Staring at her own reflection, ugly – she thought to herself, she had begun to compare herself to the soul, mind and body of Astoria. 

Mari didn’t want to tell him that Astoria said they were engaged, she couldn’t bring herself to say that word.

Wishing it weren’t true, she had removed that idea in her head so much that she now didn’t believe it. Although deep down inside, she knew. 

Giving up to stay silent after a while, she huffed the last air before turning in her heels, rocking towards the tall mirror in his room. 

Engraved in antique like swirls, flowers and black pearls decorated the outer edges. Growing fond of his art and sculpture collectables.

The smell of the room protruded her nostrils one more time as a warm smile jollied her cheeks, falling down to a frown immediately after. ‘She told me you were engaged.’ She honestly shrugged. 

Malfoy stood behind her in awe, surprised. Shocked to full capacity, he realised how calm Mari was at her discovery. False discovery, Malfoy would think to himself.

He didn’t know how to break the ordeal to Mari without giving her the full story, he was not a good story teller; let alone telling Mari of all people.

‘She’s a bloody fool.’ Malfoy snarled to himself, face triggered to disgust. ‘Don’t believe a word that comes out of that woman’s mouth. She’s fowl.’ He grunted angrily.

Bitterness squirmed on his tongue as the topic of her distraught him. He stayed in his stance, watching the fingertips of Mari lightly brushing the mirror.

‘And I should trust you?’ Mari challenged as she looked at Malfoy’s reflection in the mirror. Her brow curved as he shot hear a deathly look.

‘You can certainly trust me Miss Frazier.’

The look that turned her on so much yet frightened others. Temperatures within the room had suddenly made her sweat, she grew nervous.

‘I trusted you with the apple you gave me, thankfully it wasn’t poisoned. But I think you at least owe me the favour back.’ He almost snapped as a scoff thrusted through his nose.

‘Trust is earned not given professor.’ Her attitude now matching his. ‘Besides, you couldn’t even trust me enough to tell me who your Amortentia smells like.’

Her daze turned back to herself in the mirror and without recognition, she had studied the now, frequently noticeable freckles that splattered her nose and cheeks.

Hearing the shuffle of Malfoy’s feet, draggling along the floor – she had suddenly felt a tall presence pressed against her back.

Peppermint, cologne and green apples, now at its strongest, she practically felt Malfoy’s heartbeat pound against her back. She stumbled her eyesight to meet his through the mirror.

Deeply in stare with her own hazel’s he forwarded his neck, pressing his lips to hear ear.

His skin against hers felt like electricity had shocked her on constant. Her stomach began rumbling with butterflies; so many caught in her tummy it caused her breath to hitch.

Watching his body slowly press against hers, she sighed as her eyes closed briefly.

This has been the closest they had ever been and as soon as his cold palms hugged her hips, her heartbeat began to hammer her chest.

Wanting to cherish the moment, her eyes rapidly screw themselves open.

Feeling it vibrate her head again, her paranoia slightly elevated causing him to smirk against her skin. Letting his lips brush against the lobe of her ear, she watched in the mirror how he seduced her.

‘I think you know full well who my Amortentia smells like darling.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooft finally some sexual tension! please tell me what you think in the comments or tiktok! i'd love to see someone talking about it.
> 
> 300 bloody reads though, that's amazing. i'd love to see more love on it though!


	7. Part 7 - Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for chapter: You Know You Like It - DJ Snake & AlunaGeorge

Earlier that Friday, Malfoy had taken Astoria into Hogsmeade, The Three Broomsticks to be precise. Draco did this in order counteract the conversations they’ve been having the past few days she decided to linger around.

Already having to speak to Headmaster McGonagall, Astoria was sternly reminded to stay away from the students and only visit during break times. 

They didn’t need any youngens prying on the legal issues that Professor Malfoy was facing. Both knew that in her time in Hogwarts, Astoria was always one for the receiving end of attention or drama.

However, even then did Astoria ignore McGonagall’s demands. Therefore, he had decided to take her out and away from a situation that would’ve made it worse for both of them.

The dry orange leaves crunched under his feet as he pulled the collar of his coat closer to him. Clouds of white condensing as his lips parted a warm exhale.

Once opening the door, he had let Astoria through first and in an instant he had regretted his decision.

Familiarity of the smell had become pungent and he couldn’t help but snare, tugging his nose up with pursed lips at the stench of alcohol and dust.

Memories of his endless drunken nights with his friends throughout the last few years of his education haunted him.

Although Draco didn’t mind pubs and outgoings, he now found himself much too upper class for a scenario like this.

He pulled a chair out for Astoria once they found a table in the corner, out of everyone’s reach. Ordering 2 butterbeers, he had twisted his neck back at her, a sarcastic grin glare to her person.

Malfoy fancied her a lot when they first started dating, she was undeniably beautiful, she still was – but the situation they had faced had shown the real colours of her ugliness to the platter.

Now he felt nothing but distaste at the sight or mention of the woman in front of him.

‘When are you leaving?’ Draco asked, taking a sip of his warm drink, mountains grew over his skin as he shuddered to the temperature change.

A smile grew bigger on her lips as her brows raised, ‘I thought you’d never want me to leave Draco.’

‘It’s Malfoy to you now.’ He growled, eyes squinted as his frown repelled her happy mood. ‘Now when are you leaving?’

‘Now now, that’s no way to treat your guest.’ She sighed. Forcing her finger in the foam as she swirled it around slowly, pulling her finger into her mouth she sucked the foam dry.

‘You are no guest to me, I never invited you here in the first place.’ Draco puffed air through his nose, ‘Did they force you here?’

‘Who?’

‘Your parents. They want to fish out any more money from me?’

Astoria froze still in her seat, her eyes daggered at Draco’s as she sent shock waves of irritation. ‘We didn’t drain you of that Draco. It’s not as bad as you make it out to be.’

Speaking to soon, his fist collided with the table – vibrating the glasses and cutlery that were placed beside them, a bitter stare widened in his eyes as he watched Astoria jump to his abruptness. 

Cowering in her seat a little, she had forgotten about his irregular temper outbursts.

He leaned in closer to her, jaw clenching with his nose flared, ‘You took half of my mothers jewellery collection and almost all of my paintings to sell them off. I wouldn’t state that as no big deal you lunatic.’

Malfoy loosened his back into his chair, not caring about his etiquette anymore, he had been made too angry about this. ‘All to pay off your own family’s stupidity you sick imbecile. You betrayed me.’

Scoffing, he waited for her to respond, ‘I didn’t think you would’ve cared about those stupid paintings anyway.’ She lightly shrugged taking a sip of her drink – an admission to her guilt.

‘The paintings I don’t give a fuck about. But let me make one thing clear to you Greengrass, you do not mess with my mother.’ Malfoy jabbed his finger at her, their whisper yelling hadn’t thankfully caught the attention of anyone yet.

However, the displeasure between the two had been seemingly visible as Astoria awkwardly sipped from the rim of her glass, and even though she acted awkward, she secretly was loving it.

The interaction may be displeasing, but at least she had his attention as opposed to anyone who he might be mingling with, she thought to herself.

‘And you think I would still give you a chance after pulling a stunt like that?’ He ridiculed as he stared at her; he was sat far back in his chair and the veins in his hands began to seem through.

His blood pressure now at a possibly dangerous high the further they continued to talk.

Trying to keep his distance from her as much as he can; he watched Astoria smile sarcastically to herself before putting her glass down. Irises filled with…’Is that why you always come back?

‘I came back once.’ Draco rolled his eyes, bitterly jerking his jaw to the side as his body filled with regret at the thought. ‘Safe to say I won’t be doing that again.’

Astoria pouted as her fake eyes blinked hardly, she huffed as a childish sigh forced itself out of her, ‘Oh Draco I was hoping we could do it in the Ministry next time.’ 

‘You have some nerve thinking I’d go back to you again.’ Draco frowned at her, ‘Last time I checked you were deepthroating with Potter.’

Astoria angrily sighed to herself, ‘He’s boring now. You’re the only exciting one.’

Draco snorted at her statement, mistrust ringed his ears. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Astoria only brought drama to his and his family’s life – as if there wasn’t enough already.

Their relationship was always a lie to her, she had used him for his money, for her sexual desires, for social status. But it was real to him.

It deeply disturbed him because he cared for Astoria dearly.

After her antics, he had promised himself not to feel like that for anyone ever again, but he knew that once the green apple was gifted to him, the bright red pair of lips planted on the other side – he knew that he had scored something better.

The crying, the heartache and the amount of punched walls was so worth it now that the lord had shown him that one girl, that one evening in the Great Hall.

In that specific eve, he had a meeting with his legal advisor regarding the stolen belongings of his mother and he had not been in the right mood to eat dinner and introduce himself to the school.

Regardless if it was mandatory or not, McGonagall convinced him to show up, his fellow colleagues wanted to see him and he couldn’t deny the offer.

Only being 23 years old, he never imagined that his life would be completely over by then already. 

Not even his own father had a scandal like this before and it truly embarrassed him that his life was falling apart in front of his elders. He felt completely and utterly helpless. 

‘So exciting you decided to sneak around with him after 4 months of us dating? Really? Not only did you decide to cheat on me but you also stole my family’s possessions and you think I still love you?’ Draco jerked his head, his right eye began twitching at the unbelievable rubbish that was pouring out of her mouth.

‘One day I hope you choke on the amount of shit you talk Greengrass. I’m done here. Goodnight.’ His hand brought his empty cup of butterbeer back on the table, slamming it down only to have it gripped in the coldness of her frail palms. 

Her hands began tickling and playing with his palms.

Rapidly snatching her grasp from him; his glare had turned red as he began rushing his words, ‘Don’t touch me. See you in court.’ He bickered before quickly grabbing his coat, at this rate, he just wanted to get out of there.

Wrapping himself as he turned his body towards the exit of the pub, he noticed the surrounding individuals that stared at him muzzily, ignoring them wouldn’t stop them from talking so he only did what he had always known to do. Scowl them away. 

The dirtiness in his look was enough to peel others away from him.

‘That student this morning, what’s her name?’ Astoria blurted out.

Furrowing his brows together, Draco had turned to face Astoria, skin stiffening like limestone, cold and lifeless. ‘Mariami Frazier? What about her?’ Malfoy asked, his spine arched as the bones in his body felt like they turned rusty.

All Astoria did was continue sipping her drink suspiciously, shrugging her shoulders slowly, she whispered a low, ‘I don’t know.’ And then turned her attention back to the waiter, waving for another drink.

Mindlessly avoiding his eyes she lightly smirked to herself as her own thoughts drowned her away from reality.

Groaning to himself he turned his heel, chucking a few coins on his side of the table and headed for the door - leaving the pub without the presence of Astoria.

He had no time nor the energy to waste any more breaths on her. There was only one person he wanted to see. Mari.

The thought of her sparked questions like dynamite. 

Why was Astoria so curious with Mari, they hadn’t done anything bad? Was she jealous already because he had said her name this morning? Pettiness is the only thing that crossed Draco’s mind at the thought of his ex.

And he thought he acted bad and entitled sometimes, Astoria makes him look like an angel. 

The pathing now muddy and narrow, the cold catching up to him as he never let the butterbeer warm him accurately. Changing the subject in his mind, he promised himself to approach Mari today.

Sunset rays had winked through the branches of the naked trees that danced to the cold breeze. 

It was pretty miserable for a Friday evening. In all aspects.

Today was a day of proactiveness for Draco, regardless of the consequences and regardless of the rejection. He was going to do something that HE wanted to do, not what anyone else wanted him to do.

It was now or never. No going back now Malfoy. He thought to himself.

His ears peered around at the surrounding sounds, accelerating the pounding in his chest by a mile, a few faint chirps and lullaby’s from the birds above. 

Both eyelids started to sting at the crisp coldness it had now become, it had only been a few weeks but it had severely changed moods.

As he entered the hallways of the school, he had noticed Mari, Diana and Raine all sat outside on the green, mingling, laughing and conversing with one another.

The smallest glimmers of sunshine flickering at them as they sat freely, no layers on them either. 

They must be fucking insane. Malfoy told himself as his eyes widened, watching them peculiarly, his legs continued forward, unable to catch glimpse of others walking ahead.

Upon staring, his chest had collided with a soft, small shoulder. ‘My apologies.’ His soft hand landed on the shoulder he had rudely pushed in to.

Her short, ragged hair swamped the sides of her face as a strong honey scent vibrated off her. Too intense for his liking if anything and it took some strength within him not to squint as he watched her fumble.

Revealing a blushing student from 6th year, her friends giggled as they walk off in the distance; Draco had only been in Hogwarts for over a year, yet the reaction he’d get from students would never fail to baffle him.

Although he was a good looking guy he had never thought that the obsession would escalate to this. Mari had a tendency of watching just like the others, however, her attention was the only one he liked. 

Draco’s words sang in Mari’s ear, the raspy growl echoed in her ears; his hot breath tickling the sides of her neck. She intensely watched his hands digging into her waist, only protected by her layers of clothing.

A hot flush perked her breasts as they begged for attention. She had never been so sure of someone taking her then and there, let alone never thinking it’d be her own potions teacher.

Her pearly whites tugged on the bottom lip of her mouth so hard, its iron crimson droplets leaked from within. 

Malfoy, now incredibly sexually aroused, pulled her bottom lip from her grasp with the base of his thumb, the rest of his palm cupping her soft cheek.

Uneasiness slithered down Mari’s spine as he slowly turned her head to him, base of his tongue tickling her lip as it wiped the remaining blood off her lips. 

Smirking to himself, his embrace around her squeezing briefly as they watched each other lustfully. He gratefully enjoyed the whimpering and trembling of her body against his touch.

Loving each second of how nervous he made her, how innocent yet cocky she was.

Her heart fluttered a million beats per second, she had never imagined her evening panning out like this. She was only hoping to get stuck in a book or complete some bits of revision.

Instead, she found herself stood in front of Professor Malfoy, his hands curled around her waist and his front seducing her beyond the point of temptation. 

Reaching her decision, she assuredly pushed up on her feet to reach his level, engulfing her lips with his; the kiss being slightly soft and delicate at first until it slightly developed rough and desperate. 

They melted into each other as their lips interlocked back and forth, perfectly fitting together like a puzzle piece.

Heavy, hot breathing and the sloppiness was all that was heard as Malfoy begged for entrance with the tip of his tongue. 

Mari was hesitant at first but she let him in after a second, no regrets as his arms pulled her closer against his body. Feeling the arousal between his thighs only intensified the pulsing between hers.

His hands reached down to clasp the peaches of her rear, gingerly squeezing. 

Gasping in his mouth at the touch, he tilted his head once her hand reached the back of his head and pulled him closer against him. 

Tugging on the roots of his hair, his throat grumbled; he pulled his lips away from hers and began caressing down her jawline and to her neck. 

Shutting her lids she clinched onto his hard kisses he placed on her jawline, he was careful not to leave any marks.

‘You don’t understand how long I wanted to do this for.’ Draco whispered in her ear as it weighed down his breathing; his hands continuously squeezing her rear-end.

Mari could only giggle at his statement as she pulled his lips away from her, ‘You’ve only known me a couple of weeks.’

‘That’s long enough.’ Devouring a chunk of her neck lightly between his teeth, he chuckled into her skin, nibbling as she stifled a soft moan. ‘Plus, wasn’t it you that tried to get my attention in the first place?’

As a blush fired her chunky cheeks sheepishly, she turned her head away from him for a few seconds as he smirked at her embarrassment. ‘Well it worked didn’t it?’

‘It certainly did.’ He grinned before they pressed their lips together once more.

The kiss was passionate, intimidating and demanding; the second they pulled apart they longed for more, begging for the nudity and softness of their skin to touch.

Growing nervous, it had shown through her kisses turning into light pecks. ‘We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with darling.’

Her mind flashed through her past with Charlie, the way he was with her in their intimate moments, they weren’t necessarily to please her, but it was to please him.

The idea that Malfoy was her teacher didn’t faze her one bit, it was the worry of him possibly turning out like Charlie is what feared her.

She had never felt comfortable with sex or any sexual activities with strangers, she was confident in bed and she wanted it badly with Malfoy. But the second it got to that stage, it was as if she got stage fright and wanted to back out the last minute.

His fingers travelled up her stomach sluggishly, the tips tickling her over her clothing as his index and thumb tugged her zip down.

Pulling it all the way down, he undressed her from her jacket, revealing the black spaghetti looped top she wore underneath, revealing her curved bust, his eyes admired every inch of her as his jar of lust began to overflow.

Arching her back against his wetness travelling down her neck and onto her collarbone, the softness calmly pulled the strap off her shoulder, the tips causing her to shiver – giggling at his demeanour towering over her.

She imagined her lips to be as magical as she had anticipated, best of all, they had definitely fit snuggly into hers and each time his tongue grazed her skin, the dampening would worsen.

Unable to control herself any longer she turned her head to face him fully, her fingers interlaced with the roots of his head, tugging harshly she pulled his face into hers. ‘I want this.’

Fighting dominance once her lips attacked his, he groaned into her mouth as her crudeness surprised him, only arousing him even more. 

His arms pressed his body against hers even more as their hands roamed their bodies.

Mari expected the kiss between them to be tough and intense, but never such frustration had flown through her before, the craving and greediness she had was overwhelming.

Intensifying the exchange between the two, she felt his hands grip the back of her thighs, lifting her up and forcing her short legs around his waist.

Abruptly feeling the hardness between pressed against her heat, she somewhat felt relief knowing that the man she had watched for a while had felt the same way about her.

His demeanour, still antagonising and he still felt dangerous to her, but that’s the part what makes it so exciting right?

They wanted each other. That’s all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for 400 reads holy crap!
> 
> let me know what you think, debating whether to add some spice to the next chapter or not.. should i?
> 
> i'd love to see you guys recommending the story on things like tiktok or twitter, or wattpad, it really does mean a lot so thank you!


End file.
